The Ruse
by noscruples
Summary: AU - Jason and Elizabeth are government spies forced to become partners. Will they succumb to their growing feelings or stay all business? This is a fun one. It will be shorter but I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 – Turbulence

A/N – I wanted to do something light, flirty, and a little cheesy but with an undercurrent of danger. This will be a short one. But, I hope you like it. They are spies and there will be some pretend macking on other people to get information, so know that ahead of time.

Chapter 1 – Turbulence

Jason watched the petite woman walk across the room grab a glass of water. She had on skinny jeans, wedged heels, and a blouse that only had one strap. She was beautiful for sure but he had no idea why they were in the same room together.

Liz could feel the stranger's stare. She was used to people looking at her, but the intensity behind his gaze with those sky blue eyes gave her pause. She looked up at him as she went and sat back down; noticing that he looked tired and very angry.

The door opened up and Director Stowe walked in and sat down. They were all a part of a secret government agency called M.I.A. (Military Intelligence Agency). It was a joint collaboration between the United States and several countries in Europe.

"Agent Webber and Morgan. I need both of your help on a project."

"I work alone." Jason growled.

Liz rolled her eyes. She already was wishing she could get her old partner back, but he had retired.

"Not this time. This is a two part mission."

He handed them both a dossier.

"First, I need the safe transport of this man," He pointed to a picture, "back to the United States."

"Damien Spinelli." Liz read out loud.

"He goes by Spinelli or The Jackal. He's a 23 year old computer hacker. There is a faction out of Dubai who is looking for him because he hacked into their mainframe. We need the information he's carrying and need him delivered to Washington. You have 4 days to locate him and bring him back. He was last seen in Florence two days ago."

"Why do I need her?" Jason asked pointedly.

Liz was fuming.

"She looks like one of his favorite video game characters. We can use that to our advantage. Besides, she speaks Russian."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Director Stowe ignored it. "The second part of this requires your presence in Russia."

He handed them a 2nd dossier. "Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine"

Liz glanced at the picture. "That's a mouthful."

"He's having a ball on Saturday. Liz, I need you to get close to him. We need information regarding the whereabouts of his Aunt Helena. We don't need you to apprehend her, just give us her coordinates."

"What do you need me for?" Jason asked.

"Helena has a daughter named Irina who lives in the castle with Nikolas. Get close to her and see if you can get any information as well."

"Liz, your name will be Alaina Kovich. Your father is Russian, your mother is Italian."

"Jason, your name will be Michael McDuffe. Your father is Irish and your mother is German."

He handed them documents with their new names.

"I've already procured your tickets to get into the ball. Are there any questions?"

Both of them said no.

"Good. Jason, I need you to stay behind for a moment please."

He looked over at Liz. "Liz, go home and pack and meet Jason at the airport in 2 hours. Your tickets are with your other paperwork as well as the rest of your itinerary. The house you'll be staying in is well equipped with all the weapons you'll need."

Liz smiled and nodded. She grabbed her purse and left.

Director Stowe watched her walk out and turned to Jason. "You still have an attitude problem I see."

Jason just glared at him.

"Elizabeth Webber is very good at what she does. You better find a way to make it work with her. This is your last chance."

"What?" Jason said indignantly.

"You heard me. No one is allowed to work alone anymore. After what happened with your last partner, you are walking on thin ice right now as it is. Make it work or your career is finished."

Jason was seething. What happened last time was not his fault. Agent Williams had gone off, after ditching him, and was killed.

"Dammit Garrett, I am not some baby sitter. You know that wasn't my fault." He said pounding the table.

"Look, you and I both know that you're attitude precedes what happened to Agent Williams. I wasn't even referring to him. Your last partner lasted two days because of your insolence. I get why you're angry but carrying around all of this rage is not what is best for the agency or you. You don't think I understand? He was my nephew." He said loudly.

Jason buried his head in his hands and sighed. He counted to ten in his head before speaking. "Okay. I'll do my best." He grabbed the dossiers and walked out the door. He wasn't about to lose his career when it was all he had left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went through security and made her way to the terminal. She sat down and people watched. It was fun making up stories in her head about who people were or what their relationships were. She spent a lot of time in airports. From afar, she saw him walking towards her. He had on a black tee shirt and jeans as well as sunglasses that hid his intense stare. He was definitely getting a lot of attention from females in the area.

Jason knew she was looking at him. He made no attempt to sit next to her even though both chairs on either side of her were vacant. She was different, that he could tell. But, he thought it was better to just be aloof and get the job done. He wasn't used to a female partner and it would take him a little bit to adjust to her.

They called Liz's section so she stood up and boarded. She had just got settled in when she looked up and he was standing there. There were 2 seats instead of 3 on her side of the plane. She heard him sigh as he realized he was sitting next to her. What an asshole, she thought to herself.

He settled into the seat next to her without a word. They leveled off and Jason put on his earphones and shut his eyes. About an hour later, he started watching a movie on the seat monitor. Liz motioned to him to let her out and he got up. He sat back down and buckled his seat belt when the plane hit a big pocket up turbulence. There were several yelps as drinks spilled and someone had fallen. A child was screaming up front. Liz, who had been standing up in the aisle waiting got thrown right onto his lap.

"Sorry." She said looking up at him. She started to try and get up but his arms held her tight.

"Don't move." He said firmly.

He watched as Liz's eyes grew big when the plane lurched again. This time, it was a little more violent and the movement caused her to bounce up and she yelped.

"I've got you." He said softly as he tightened his grip.

Jason wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close and used his left to move the arm up that was between their seats. He quickly moved her back into her seat and helped her put on her seatbelt just in time for another jostle. He held his arm across her body until he felt it was safe. Liz was surprised at his kind gesture but didn't say a word.


	2. Chapter 2 – Breaking the Ice

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! ABCSOAPFAN – I'm sitting at my desk at working laughing. Now everyone probably thinks I'm nuts!

Chapter 2 – Breaking the Ice

The plane finally leveled off and the captain's voice bellowed throughout the cabin.

"Folks, sorry about that. We're not always able to anticipate turbulence but it looks like it should be a smoother ride for a while. Please keep your seat belt buckled as a precaution. We do have a person injured up front. Are there any doctors or nurses aboard? If so, please raise your hand."

Much to Jason's surprise, Liz raised her hand. A stewardess came back and asked her to follow her up to first class.

When they got there, she was shown a little boy who was about 3. He had a gash on his head and was crying. The woman with him, who was his Aunt, was panicking.

"She looked at the steward, can you get me a first aid kit?" He nodded and went to the back. "Can you grab my seatmate please?" She said to the other one.

The steward handed her the kit and she saw Jason right behind him.

She looked at the little boy and talked to him softly for a few minutes. It was really hard because his Aunt was almost hysterical. He finally stopped crying and smiled at her. She reached out her arms and took him.

"What's his name?"

"Adam." The woman said sniffling.

"Please take her to my seat for a minute." She said to the stewardess. She turned back to the woman. "It's okay. I'll take care of him." They took the woman towards the back and she looked up at Jason.

"I need your help." She said.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked curiously.

"Sit down." She said pointing to the aisle seat.

She sat the little boy on the seat next to Jason. "Do you have your ipod with you?"

He nodded and took it out of his pocket.

"Let him play with it. It will distract him while I prepare to torture him."

Jason smirked. He put on a movie and pressed play. He smiled at the child as the little boy became mesmerized at the screen.

He continued to look at the device while Liz got some supplies out of the first aid kit. She put some peroxide on a cotton ball and tried to clean the boys wound. He shook his head and started to cry a little.

"Michael, steady him for me."

Jason held the boys head for a minute while Liz cleaned it the best she could. Adam was not happy.

He started to cry again. Liz softly blew on the peroxide which made him settle down a bit.

"Sorry baby." She said wiping away his tears.

She got a butterfly bandage out and cut it down since he was so small and did her best to seal up the cut.

Jason watched how gentle she was with the boy.

She finished and held her arms out and he went into her arms.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Adam smiled up at her. Jason grabbed his ipod and stood up. The boys Aunt moved back towards her and took the little boy.

"Thank you so much."

"Cuts on the head always seem worse because of the bleeding, but he should be fine. I would take him to see a doctor when we land just to be safe."

Liz smiled at the woman and moved so Jason could walk past her. She used the restroom and then headed back to her seat.

Jason got up and moved aside. She slipped back into her seat and buckled up.

"You were great with him." He said looking over at her. He actually was really impressed.

"Thanks. Every once and a while my nursing background comes in handy." She said smiling.

Jason nodded and then sat back. They chatted here and there but the rest of the flight was pretty quiet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They landed and rented a car and headed to the address they were provided.

"Have you been to this cottage before?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. "Once before."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

Jason shrugged. "Sometimes."

She made herself comfortable and looked out of the window for the rest of the ride.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The house turned out to be a 3 bedroom cottage. There was a shed in the back. Liz threw her stuff in one of the bedrooms and came back out. It was almost 11:00 p.m.

Jason came out of his bedroom and looked up at her.

"Follow me." He said walking towards the backdoor. They went out to the shed and he lifted up the shell of the keypad and then pressed his thumb on the reader.

The doors slid open and they went inside. There were guns lining the walls and a desk with a computer.

Jason turned it on and put in his name and password. He opened his email and clicked on the attachment. It was a video of Spinelli coming out of hostel.

Jason wrote down the location and plugged it into the GPS device sitting on the table.

"Let's go." He said.

"Let me change." She said running into the house.

In about 15 minutes, she came back out in tight black jeans, a black top, and a black zip up leather jacket that hugged her body. She had on high heeled boots and a shorter reddish wig that was a jagged bob. She had also thrown on some more makeup. Grabbing a bag, she walked towards him.

Jason gave her a look. She looked great but the wig threw him off.

"What? The character has shorter red hair." She said walking out the door.

They got into the car and drove into the city. Jason parked the car and then peered into the hostel door and there was a younger woman at the front desk.

"Wait here."

Liz watched him go inside. He flirted with the girl at the counter until she was blushing and giggling. Liz rolled her eyes. She watched Jason move some hair off the girl's face. She was obviously loving the attention. After a few minutes, he turned around and walked out of the door towards Liz who was leaning up against the car.

"What did you find out?"

"He's at a bar down the street." Jason said smugly.

"My turn." She said smirking.

She took off her jacket and threw it inside the car. She had this tight off the shoulder shirt which showed off her cleavage. She adjusted herself in her top and then stood back. "How do I look?"

Jason smirked. "Fine, let's go."

She almost tripped on the cobblestone, so Jason grabbed her arm the rest of the way.

"Sorry, I can be klutzy sometimes." She said apologetically.

Jason rolled his eyes. Just what he needed; a klutzy partner.

"Wait a minute before you follow me in." She said taking a deep breath.

Liz licked her lips and sauntered into the bar. She scanned the room and noticed that there weren't many females inside so she was getting a lot of attention. Ignoring it, she finally found Spinelli. He was with a group of friends in the back. She went up to the bartender and told him that if a beer or any other drink was ordered for her, to make it non-alcoholic. Then she walked past their table as she went to the bathroom and made sure that she made eye contact with him.


	3. Chapter 3 – Operation Spinelli

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows! So, glad you are enjoying it.

Chapter 3 – Operation Spinelli

When Elizabeth came back into the room, she saw Jason up at the bar. She heard someone giggle and heard the word 'bet' and looked over at them.

"My friend would like to dance with you." One of the guys said pointing at Spinelli which prompted them all to laugh.

Spinelli looked like he wanted to hide under the table.

Liz walked up to him. "Let's go." She said flirtatiously.

They all stopped and looked at her with their mouths open. His friend moved aside so Spinelli could slide out.

Liz grabbed his hand and walked him over to the dance floor.

Jason watched closely.

"She's a hottie isn't she?" A man next to him said.

"I guess so." Jason said trying to act nonchalant.

The man laughed. "You guess so? Look at her move."

Jason smiled at him and turned back around. He motioned to the bartender and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded back in agreement. It was really Liz doing all the dancing since Spinelli was just standing there gawking. A slow song came on and Liz pulled Spinelli close.

"So, what's your name?"

"My friends call me Spinelli."

"I'm Alaina."

"That's a beautiful name. You're beautiful." He said awkwardly.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. You're really cute."

Spinelli blushed. "Thank you luscious one."

Liz giggled.

"Would you like to partake of a drink with me?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the bar and stood next to Jason and ordered. The bartender handed them some beer and Liz took a sip.

"So, what did you bet your friends?"

Spinelli blushed.

"Come on, you can tell me." She said trying to coax it out of him.

"They bet me that I couldn't procure a kiss from you." He said lowering his eyes.

Jason's rolled his eyes behind them.

Liz grinned. "I tell you what. I will give you a kiss if you promise to meet me here tomorrow night without your friends."

Spinelli blushed again. "Most definitely."

"Good. I'll meet you at 9:00. Now, close your eyes." She whispered.

Spinelli gulped and closed his eyes.

Jason shook his head. He couldn't watch so he turned around.

Liz took Spinelli's head in her hands and kissed him hard.

His friends were cheering. Spinelli stood there stunned for a moment and then grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her back to his table.

Jason watched Liz drink beer after beer. They even made her do a few shots. Liz realized a little too late that she had drank way too much and that there was no way the bartender was keeping up his end of the bargain.

Jason watched her get up and stumble towards the bathroom. He almost felt bad that he had tricked her. She came back out and he watched her say goodbye to Spinelli.

He walked out ahead of her and waited. He laughed as she held onto the wall as she struggled to move forward. She looked beyond cute.

He walked up to her.

"Michael?" She said barely able to focus on him.

Jason smiled.

"Why are you moving? Are you on skates?" She said as her head moved side to side.

"Um, I'm not moving, you are."

"No, I'm not moving you are." She said breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Come on." Jason said picking her up.

She laid her head onto his chess. "Comfy." She said snuggling into him.

Jason got her back to the car, although getting her inside was quite the chore. She couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted to go head first or butt first. Jason had finally just pushed her inside.

"Where are we going?" She asked way to cheerfully.

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"What are you like two? Stop with all the questions already." Jason said clearly not amused.

Liz tried to suppress her giggling but she finally couldn't hold it in. She got herself back under control and said, "Are we there yet?"

Jason sighed and looked over at her for a second.

Liz smiled at him. "You're way too serious. Live a little." She turned on the radio and much to Jason's chagrin, she sang badly the rest of the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason carried her into the house and laid her down on the bed.

She quietly watched him take off her shoes.

"Bathroom." She said trying to stand up and wobble towards it.

He waited for her to come out and she did; with no pants on and sans the wig. He shook his head. There was no denying that she was beautiful, but Jason was trying not to go there.

She walked about two steps, looked up at him and smiled, and then started to pass out. Jason dove towards her and caught her before she hit the floor and then laid her down gently and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Grabbing a blanket, he covered her up and then turned off the light and went to his room.

The next morning, Jason woke up and went into the kitchen. He put a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water on the counter. He figured Liz would be really hurting. He made himself something to eat and sat down at the table. He could hear her stirring in the room.

He looked up as her door opened. She was dressed in a half spandex top and some sweat pants. Her hair was pulled back and she had no makeup on.

"Good morning."

Liz smiled. "Good morning."

"You have a lot of energy for someone who was so trashed last night."

"No thanks to you I might add." She said giving him a look. "I don't get hangovers by the way."

Jason didn't hide his surprise. "Where are you going?" He said watching her grab the ipod and the water off the counter.

"Jogging."

Smiling, he watched her go out the door and turned back towards the paper he was reading. She was definitely interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz came back and took a shower and got dressed. She noticed Jason wasn't in the house. So, she made her way back to the shed.

"What's going on?"

"He hasn't gotten up yet. But, I figured we should head over there. I want to trail him today and tomorrow to see who he is meeting with. We'll take him on Wednesday night and we'll fly back to the states on Thursday. We can leave for Russia on Friday."

"That sounds good. I'm ready when you are."

They packed a few things and headed to the hostel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They watched out for Spinelli for an hour. Liz pulled out a snack and started munching while she was humming to the radio. Of course, that completely annoyed Jason.

"There he is." Liz pointed.

Spinelli got into a taxi and they followed at a safe distance. He got out and went into a warehouse. Jason took some pictures and they waited.

Liz plugged the address into her computer. "Interesting, it looks like Spinelli might be in bed with the Russians."

Jason looked over at her. "Let me see that." Jason read the name of the company and sighed. "Not good."

Liz nodded. She dialed the number and spoke in Russian.

Jason glanced back over at her and smiled.

She ended the call and looked over at him. "What?"

"Rosetta stone has been very good to you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please. You sound jealous. Are you linguistically challenged?'

Jason rolled his eyes and started speaking fluent Italian. "Please." He said looking back over at her.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She said smirking. She rattled off some French which made Jason frown.

"And you were offended by what I said?" He said shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

Liz smirked. "Hater."


	4. Chapter 4 – Truth or Consequences

A/N - Thanks to all of you who comment. It does mean a lot to me. You look forward to reading the chapters and I look forward to reading your reactions. Glad you are enjoying their vibe!

Chapter 4 – Truth or Consequences

Spinelli came back out and jumped into another cab. Jason turned the car on and followed at a safe distance. They followed him back to the hostel and parked. At one point, they got out to get some food. There was a place a few doors down. Liz grabbed their order and as they were going out, she heard Jason say, "Shit." He pushed her up against the wall and put his hands on either side of her face to hide it from Spinelli's view. He started kissing her and she put her free hand between them and tried to speak because she was confused. Jason slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately. Liz thought she was going to melt into the brick wall. She heard someone snicker as they walked by and slipped through the doorway behind them.

Jason abruptly pulled back and started walking. He was cursing himself for not only kissing her like that but that he had actually liked it. Their cover had almost been blown and all he could think about was her succulent lips.

"Don't leave me." She said under her breath as she struggled to keep up with him.

They jumped back in the car and she glared at him. "What is your problem?" The kiss was all but forgotten as she remembered how much he annoyed her.

Jason ignored her and grabbed the bag out of her hands. She watched as Spinelli took a bag back into the hostel.

"What is our plan for tonight?" She asked as she grabbed the bag back from him and took out a sandwich.

"Meet him at the bar and get him to take you back to his room. You can slip something into his drink to knock him out. I think I saw some pills in the shed. Transfer the files to a flash drive and then call me and I'll pick you up." Jason said in one breath and then quickly began to eat again.

"That was a lot of talking and thinking for you. Are you okay? Do you need a few minutes?" She asked sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Liz looked up. "Shit." She said loudly.

Jason followed her gaze. A black SUV had pulled up in front of the hostel. A few men got out and disappeared into the building.

"The driver is still in the car." Jason said softly. Before he could say anything else Liz had thrown on her wig and dashed out of the car. She walked quickly to the entrance of the hostel and had just made it when Spinelli came barreling through the door as if he was pushed.

She grinned and pulled Spinelli into her and started to drag him towards the restaurant. The men stopped and watched them before getting into the car and driving off.

"I can't believe I ran into you again. How are you?" Liz asked as she plopped down into a chair.

Spinelli was visibly shaken. "Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood visiting a friend. Why?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you saved me." He said staring at her in shock.

Liz chuckled. "How did I save you?"

"Those men were threatening to hurt me."

Liz pretended to be alarmed. "Are you okay?" She asked looking him over. "They didn't harm you did they?"

Spinelli shook his head. "No."

Reaching across the table, she grabbed her hand. "Spinelli, if you need to talk, I'm here."

He smiled at her. "Thank you but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the luscious one was injured."

"I'm glad that you're okay. But, I really need to get back to my house. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Liz smiled and walked outside. Jason was relieved to see her. She was in the middle of crossing the street when the black SUV pulled up and grabbed her.

Jason watched it drive off and he started his car and followed. All he could think about was that he had to save her. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she was growing on him and he would have given anything to hear her out of tune singing in that moment. As he drove, carefully staying a safe distance, he wondered if she was scared.

He hit the dashboard with his hand. "Dammit." He said loudly. "This can't be happening again."

He passed the complex they drove into so it didn't look like he was following them and then waited a few minutes before he turned around. He grabbed a small backpack and got out and ran in between some buildings. Spotting the car parked in front of a warehouse, he ran into an adjacent building. It was abandoned so he carefully climbed some stairs and moved to a window. He grabbed some binoculars from the bag and finally located Liz. She was tied to a chair. Jason searched other floors of the building to see if there were other men there or any kind of cameras but he didn't see anything. Moving the binoculars back to her he saw the man smack Liz a few times. He grimaced, wanting nothing more than to storm inside there and rip the guys head off. He stuffed his anger down and kept watch.

"I don't want to hurt you. Tell me why you were talking to Damian Spinelli and we'll let you live."

Liz looked up at the man. Her head was throbbing. She spit out some blood and looked at him. "I already told you. I met him at a bar the other night. He was partying with some friends. I joined them." She said, hoping that Jason was close by before they really hurt her.

The man smirked. "You leave me no choice." He said pulling out a hypodermic needle.

"What's that?" Liz said nervously hoping it wasn't an illegal drug.

"It's sodium pentothal." He said before jamming the needle into her arm.

"Ow, you asshole, that hurt." She said loudly.

Jason watched her get injected and smirked. They were really predictable.

Liz stared at the man until he finally said, "Who are you?"

Trying to keep her thoughts together, she said, "Melissa Doyle from Rochester, New York."

"How do you know Damian Spinelli?"

"I kissed him at a bar." Liz said laughing.

"How do you know him?" The man yelled.

"I told you, I met him at a bar."

The man smacked Liz again.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice." She said, trying to fight the effects of the drug. "If I get out of these ropes I'm gonna kick…your….ass." She said slowly.

"Do you work for the United States government?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

The men looked at each other. "What branch?"

"DMV" Liz said grinning before her head lopped forward.

"How much did you give her?"

"Probably too much. I don't think she knows anything anyway." One of the men said.

"Me either. Let's just leave her here."

They walked back out of the warehouse and got into their car.

Jason watched then pull off and waited a few minutes before grabbing his bag and running down the stair. He ran out the building and quickly made his way over the one Liz was in. He climbed in through a window and with his gun drawn, he made his way to the room that Liz was sitting in. Running up to her, he lifted up her chin. "Elizabeth?" He said softly.

She barely got her eyes open. "Jason?"

He frowned at bruise starting to form on her face. "Are you okay?"

Her head swayed as she struggled to focus. "Hurt." She said quietly. "I..knew…you'd..find..me." She sputtered out.

He untied her and she fell against him. "Hold on." He said as he put his gun in his waist band and then picked her up. He tried a door and unlocked it and made his way back to the car. Sliding her into the seat, he buckled her seatbelt and started to drive back to the house.

A few times he looked over at her. Given her current state, he guessed that it would wear off in a half hour. He was relieved that she wasn't seriously hurt. They finally made it to the house and he took her inside and laid her on the bed.

He sat down next to her. "Elizabeth." He said trying to get her to wake up.

She looked up at him.

"You're safe now." He said taking her wig off. "He moved the hair off her face and rested his hand on her cheek.

Liz could hear everything he was saying, it just seemed a little slowed down.

"You scared me." He said softly.

"Hard to do." She replied before closing her eyes.

Jason nodded. "You should rest. I'll wake you up in an hour." Jason said.

"Don't leave me." She said softly. For reasons she didn't understand, he made her feel safe.

"I'll be right here." Jason said before kissing her on her forehead.

Liz closed her eyes. About an hour later, she woke up on her own and sat up.


	5. Chapter 5 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Jason was still in the house. Sorry, probably shouldn't have cut it like that. By the way, I mentioned what happened to the agent in the 1st chapter. He's the director's nephew.

Chapter 5 – Wide Awake

Jason heard her and rushed into the room with an ice pack he had just prepared. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache." She said looking up at him.

Jason flinched and Liz's eyes grew big. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just bruised."

Liz almost growled and jumped up off the bed. Jason stood up and steadied her as she swayed for a minute. "I guess that wasn't smart." She said holding her head.

Jason knew what she wanted. "Come on." He said walking her to the bathroom.

"Holy Shit." Liz yelled as she looked into the mirror. The right side of her face along her jawline was bruised.

"I'm sorry." Jason said quietly. "Does it hurt badly?"

She turned and looked up at him. "You saved me. Why are you sorry?"

Jason couldn't even say anything. He handed her the bag of ice and turned and walked out of the bathroom and went outside. He needed some air. Sitting down on the steps, he put his head in his hands.

Liz stood there for a moment stunned and then followed him. "Is this about Agent Williams?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Jason sighed. "He ditched me and went off on his own. Before I could figure out where he was, he was dead. Telling Director Stowe was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

Liz tentatively touched his back. "I'm sorry that I made you think about that. I shouldn't have run off. I didn't think."

Jason looked over at her. "Honestly, I probably would have done the same thing. I wanted to stop them from hitting you but I knew that it would blow our cover."

"I'm glad that you didn't Jason. I may be a girl but I can take it." Liz said laying her head on his arm.

He grabbed her hand and held it. Despite himself, he liked her. There were so many things about her that drove him absolutely crazy, but she had drawn him in without even trying.

Liz let out the breath that she was holding. He hadn't let go of her hand and it felt so nice. The whole time she was tied to the chair she knew that he would come for her. Although he was ridiculously complicated, she couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him.

She looked up at him and after a few seconds, his head moved towards her and she just knew he was going to kiss her. And this time it wasn't because he had too. Just before their lips could touch, the satellite phone rang. Jason pulled back and ran inside the house and she knew the moment was broken. She composed herself and went back inside.

Jason put the phone on speaker.

"You two want to tell me what the hell happened earlier?" Director Stowe asked.

Jason frowned. "Agent Webber was taken after she saved Mr. Spinelli from being kidnapped. She was injected with truth serum and then released."

There was no response on the other end.

"Sir?" Liz called out.

"How badly did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Nothing makeup can't cover up." Liz answered quickly.

"Was your cover blown?"

Liz smirked. "Nope."

Director Stowe settled back in his chair. "Good. When are you going to see Damian again?"

"Tonight."

"Are you sure that you're up for it?" He asked out of concern.

"Yup." She said smiling. "I'm fine sir. I can handle it."

"Good. Agent Morgan."

"Yes sir?"

"Good work on finding her. I need both of you to be more careful in the future. I'll be in touch." He said as the line went dead.

"Come on. Let's get some food into you." Jason said walking into the kitchen.

"Are you going to cook for me?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. "It's almost done. Have a seat at the table."

Liz sat down and anxiously waited. The smell of sauce permeated the room and she realized that she was starving.

Jason finished up and put some pasta and sauce on a plate and put it down in front of her.

Liz closed her eyes and sniffed. "Oh my God, that smells so good."

Jason smiled. He dished himself some pasta and sat down. "Hopefully, it tastes good too."

Liz smiled and took a bite. "Yum. It's tastes really good."

They both reached for the parmesan cheese at the same time and their hands touched. They froze and stared at each other before Jason finally said, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Liz said grabbing it and sprinkling it on her pasta. She handed it to him and continued to eat.

"What made you want to be an agent?" Jason asked.

Liz sighed. "Well, I was a nurse in D.C. and I found this agent in an alley. He had been shot. I looked up and the bad guys had come back so I took his gun and shot at them. I hit one. Anyway, I got him out of there and took him back to my place. They liked what they saw and asked me if I wanted to join the training program and the idea of it intrigued me. What about you?"

"My father was an agent. I got an offer for the training program and I took it." Jason said before taking a drink of water.

Liz fell back in her chair. "That was so good."

Jason smiled. "You ready for tonight?"

Liz nodded. "Yup. Spinelli won't know what hit him."

Jason shook his head. He stood up and cleared their plates and then went into the kitchen to clean.

Liz watched him for a moment before getting up and going back into the bedroom. She picked out an outfit to wear later that night and got together a few items she might need and put them in her purse. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and looked at her face in the mirror. Her left cheek was a little purple. Sighing, she got undressed and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes as the spray of the water flowed down her body. She thought about Jason kissing her and her eyes snapped back open. "Get it together girl." She said under her breath. They didn't have time for romance. They needed to get Spinelli and get out of there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason steered the car into a parking spot and looked over at Elizabeth. He had to admit, she did look really hot. She had on skin tight blue jeans, an off the shoulder blue top and heels. Elizabeth looked up at him. "You're coming in, right?" She asked.

Jason nodded. "Be careful." He said giving her a slight smile.

Elizabeth got out of the car and walked towards the bar. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She looked around and saw Spinelli at a booth in the back of the bar. Smiling, she strode over to where he was sitting and sat down.

"You look radiant tonight luscious one." Spinelli said smiling. "I took the liberty of buying you a drink."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Damian."

"I cannot thank you enough for saving me the other day."

Liz sat the bottle down and grabbed his hand. "Damian, are you in some kind of trouble?"

Spinelli fidgeted a little. "I couldn't in good conscious burden you with such unsavory activities."

Liz smiled. "You wouldn't be burdening me."

Spinelli seemed to be doing some inner battle in his head. He hadn't told anyone what was going on.

"So, I checked you out online and your cyber skills are very impressive." Liz said before she licked her lips and took another swig of beer.

Spinelli grinned. "Thank you."

"Someone with that kind of talent shouldn't just waste it online. Spinelli, you could make some serious money on the side."

Spinelli held up two fingers to the bartender and turned back to her. "Who says I don't."

Liz grinned. "Sorry I ever doubted you." She said softly.


	6. Chapter 6 – The Plot Thickens

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Virgy15 – **got it!

Chapter 6 – The Plot Thickens

The bartender placed two beers on the table and took away the old ones.

"I'll be right back." Spinelli said getting up and disappearing towards the restrooms.

Liz took a look around and then fished the pill out of her purse and put it into his drink. The bottle was dark, so he wouldn't notice the fizz that was happening inside. She turned and found Jason and he winked at her and turned around.

Spinelli came back and sat down.

"To cyber skills." She said raising the bottle.

He grinned and clanked his beer against hers. They both took a swig and Spinelli studied her for a moment. He still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as her was even remotely interested in him. It did kind of give him pause. One could say that he was very paranoid.

Liz sensed that his demeanor was changing and changed the subject. "So, what else do you like to do?"

Spinelli shrugged. "Listen to music and I like bird watching."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

Spinelli smiled. "Yes. I like being out in nature every once in a while. It kind of grounds me."

Liz paused for a moment and kind of felt sorry for Spinelli. Clearly, he was in over his head. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I'm kind of into dub step right now."

Liz nodded. "Cool."

"What about you?"

Liz chuckled. "I'm kind of into 80's music." She said grinning. "It's just bouncy and fun. But, I pretty much like anything."

Spinelli grinned. "Why are you in Europe?"

Liz shrugged. "I needed to get away and I had some friends who had told me about their trips. It just sounded intriguing."

Spinelli took another big swig. "So were you running away from something or someone?"

Liz's face flickered with pain for a second. "Someone." She said softly.

Spinelli put his hand over hers. "Well, anyone who wouldn't cherish you is a complete fool."

Liz blushed. She had noticed that the more alcohol Spinelli drank, the more normal his speech became.

"Would you like to dance?"

Liz smiled at him. "Sure."

They stood up and walked over to the dance floor. They swayed to the music and Liz put her head on his shoulder. Spinelli relished the feel of her body on his. He had girlfriends before, but none as beautiful as her. When the song was over Liz took his hand and they walked back to their booth. They sat down and drank some more. About a half hour later, Spinelli was a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

Spinelli tried to focus on her. "I don't know. I kind of feel really tired and off. I think I need to go home."

Liz stood up. "Give me your keys. I'll take you."

Spinelli stood up and Liz had to steady him. He gave her his keys and she put his arm around her and helped him walk out of the bar.

Jason watched and waited a few minutes before he exited. He could see them turn into the hostel and quickly walked towards it.

Liz barely got Spinelli up to his room before he collapsed onto the bed.

"Spinelli, what's your password for your computer." She asked.

Spinelli grinned. "I can't tell you that." He said before breaking out in laughter.

"What if I give you a kiss?" She said smiling.

Spinelli pursed his lips and it was all Liz could do not to laugh. She kissed him and then he looked into her eyes completely smitten. "It's rayne_alaina5829; with a capital R." He slurred out.

Liz grinned. Rayne was the character she was trying to emulate.

Spinelli passed out and Jason slid into the room. Liz looked over at him and then ran over to the computer. She punched in the password. "We're in." She said softly.

She plugged her flash drive into the computer and copied as many files as she could. When Spinelli stirred and Liz got up and ran over to him. He reached up and pulled her onto him and rolled them over as Liz yelped.

Jason laughed.

Spinelli fell back into a deep sleep and Liz struggled to get him off of her. "A little help please….."

Jason walked over to the bed and moved Spinelli and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up and she crashed into him.

"Thank you." She said staring up at him.

"You're welcome." He said before stepping aside.

The files had finished copying and Liz handed it to Jason. He started walking towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Liz shook her head no. "I have to stay here or he will be suspicious."

Jason looked over at Spinelli and then back at her. The thought of her sleeping next to him killed him, but he had to agree with her. He knew that she was right.

"Okay." He said softly.

She watched him walk out the door and she locked off Spinelli's computer. She took off her boats and climbed onto the bed as she listened to Spinelli snore lightly. About an hour later, she finally fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Spinelli woke up and turned over and saw Liz next to him and smiled. He reached up and rubbed her back and Liz turned over and looked at him. "Morning." She said softly.

Spinelli grinned. "Good morning."

Liz stretched as Spinelli admired her body and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and when she came back, Spinelli was sitting up in bed drinking some water.

She sat down next to him.

"What happened last night?" Spinelli asked.

"I think we both had too much to drink. We stumbled back here and that is the last thing that I remember. How about you?" She asked.

Spinelli shrugged. "The last thing I remember is dancing with you. Sorry I passed out."

Liz shrugged. "It's okay. I probably should get home." She said standing back up.

"Can I see you again?" Spinelli asked.

Liz smiled. "I would like that." She said grabbing her purse. "Bye Spinelli."

She had called Jason when she was in the bathroom and he was coming to get her. She left the room and walked outside. It was bright and she wished she had her sunglasses with her. She walked down the street and turned the corner and Jason pulled up. She hopped inside.

"Good morning." He said handing her a bag. "I thought you might be hungry."

Liz smiled. She pulled out the breakfast sandwich and happily ate it.

"I was up for hours and I decoded some of the files. I sent the rest to headquarters. Spinelli is in some deep shit right now. Those men will be back. Now that I know what he's involved with, we need to take him tonight so we can get him out of the country by tomorrow."

Liz nodded. "Those men can come back at any time and ruin things. Maybe I'll just have him meet me this afternoon and I'll bring him back to the house. I think he trusts me." She said softly. She almost felt bad for lying to him. The geek had grown on her.

Jason could tell she was having some remorse. "Stay focused. We're not just trying to get information. We're also going to save his life."

"I know." Liz said looking up at him. She pulled the wig off and ran her fingers through her hair.

They pulled up in the driveway and went inside.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Liz said walking back to her bedroom.

Jason settled back down in front of the computer and watched the hostel to see if Spinelli would leave.


	7. Chapter 7 - Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - Exposed

Liz called Spinelli. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place?"

Spinelli smiled.

"You might want to bring your computer or a book. I'm cooking so I'll be preoccupied for a while."

Spinelli smiled. "Okay, I'll bring my backpack. Do you have a good internet connection?"

"The best." Liz said smiling. "Be ready at 3:00."

"I will be waiting." Spinelli said falling back onto the bed. He was totally crushing on Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth took the car keys off of the counter and took one more look at Jason who stood up and walked towards her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Liz nodded. "I'm fine. I just feel a little guilty, but I'll get over it."

He reached up and touched her face. Liz closed her eyes for a second, relishing his touch and then looked back up at him. He lowered his hand and she slowly turned and walked towards the door wishing that he had kissed her.

Jason watched her disappear and let out the breath he had been holding. He hadn't been this attracted to someone in a long time. But, he knew it wasn't the right time to let their guard down. He went back to the computer and sat down and turned on the camera in the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli slid into the car next to Liz. He smiled and Liz grinned. She waited for him to buckle up and she drove back to the house.

"I hope you like lasagna." She said keeping her eye on the road.

"I love it." Spinelli said smiling.

Liz turned up the radio and started singing along. Spinelli watched her and couldn't help but smile. She was incredible and it was all he could do not to reach out and touch her.

Elizabeth finally pulled into the driveway and they got out. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Spinelli followed her inside and looked around. "Nice." He said.

"I'm glad that you like it." She said locking the door. She grabbed the wig and pulled it off and threw it onto the counter as Spinelli's eyes grew big. "Luscious one?" He said in shock.

Jason came out of the bedroom and looked at him. Spinelli started to run but Jason grabbed him and slammed him into a chair. "You have a choice. You can let us help you and cooperate, or I tie you up and you can be uncomfortable and ride in the trunk tomorrow. Which option?" He said firmly.

Spinelli stuttered and didn't quite know what to make of the situation. "I'll cooperate." He said breathlessly.

Jason pulled back and went and locked the back door. He took a seat next to Liz on the couch and Spinelli stared at them for a few minutes. He looked at Liz and said, "Luscious one, was it all a lie?"

Liz felt her heart break a little at the pathetic look on Spinelli's face. She couldn't even say anything, she just nodded.

Spinelli was crushed. He looked down and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry Damian. Michael and I are here to protect you and get you out of the country before they can take you." Liz said apologetically.

Spinelli looked up at her. "But, I have feelings for you. You….you just can't do that…." He said with anguish.

Liz sighed. "I'm so sorry Spinelli. I really never wanted to hurt you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, the more important thing is that we need to get you out of here. Are you going to come willingly or not?"

Spinelli knew that he needed help. He nodded yes.

Jason got up. "I need to start dinner." He said walking towards the kitchen.

Liz sat still waiting for Spinelli to speak.

"Do you like me at all?" He said almost inaudibly.

Liz almost groaned. "I like you as a friend. You are a really nice guy Damian."

Spinelli looked up at her. "Alaina, I need to use the bathroom." He said feeling sick to his stomach.

Liz nodded. "Follow me." She said walking him to the door.

He walked past her and disappeared inside.

Liz walked into the kitchen. "I totally feel like shit right now."

Jason looked up at her. "It's not like you knew that he was going to fall for you."

Liz shrugged. "It still doesn't change the situation."

She looked up as Spinelli walked over towards them and sat on a stool at the counter. "Who are you two?" He asked curiously.

Jason looked at the younger man. "We can't tell you that for your safety. Just know that we are friends."

"May I have some water please?" He asked Jason.

Jason got a cold bottle out of the refrigerator and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said taking a big chug. "We aren't even having lasagna?" He asked looking at the chicken in the pan.

Jason chuckled.

"I suppose that you already know who I'm dealing with." Spinelli said watching him season it.

Jason nodded. "They've driven by your hostel twice since you've been here. The last time they got out and went inside."

Spinelli shivered. "They gave me until tomorrow to finish working on a program I created or they will kill my grandmother."

Liz looked over at him. "Spinelli, your grandmother is in protective custody. They won't be able to get to her."

Spinelli smiled. "That is good to hear."

Liz could see him relax.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to get you back to the states."

Spinelli nodded. "Thank you." He said softly. "Can I get my things from the hotel?"

Jason shook his head. "It's not safe. The agent who is meeting us is over there right now. He'll bring them to you."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason prepared for dinner and they finally sat down to eat. He handed Spinelli and Liz a beer. They ate quietly. After they were finished, Spinelli got on his computer and Liz and Jason sat out on the front steps.

"We're going to have to secure him tonight." Jason said softly.

"I know."

"Our flight goes out tomorrow morning at 9:00."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

"Are you feeling a little better about everything?" Jason asked.

Liz shrugged. "Not really."

"He'll be fine." Jason said quietly.

"I know."

Liz laid her head on his shoulder. Jason wanted so badly to hold her but he just couldn't.

Realizing that he wasn't going to move, Liz stood up. "I'm going to go pack."

He reached up and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." He said regretfully. He wanted so bad to hold her but they needed to focus.

Liz sighed and moved forward and Jason dropped his arm. He stayed outside for a while longer and then went back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in a chair in front of his bedroom door as Spinelli slept in the bed. It was the only way to make sure he didn't try to escape without tying him down. Luckily, the chair was comfortable. He put his feet up on an ottoman and tried to get some rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The morning came fast. They packed up the car and got inside. Liz turned up the radio and started to move to the music as Jason and Spinelli looked over at her and smiled.

They were half way to the airport when the first shot ran out.

"Shit." Jason said pressing the gas pedal.

Liz grabbed her gun and made sure it was loaded. She climbed into the back with Spinelli and rolled down the window. As she started to crawl out, Spinelli grabbed her legs. "Alaina, what are you doing?" He yelled.

"Just hold on to me." She yelled as she positioned herself so that she could see the car chasing them. She shot several times as the car swerved to avoid them.

Jason masterfully steered the car as Liz ducked down inside. The back window shattered and she landed on top of Spinelli.

"Don't move." She yelled.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

Liz popped up and shot several times, hitting the window of the SUV and shattering it. She could see 3 men inside. She ducked back down and reloaded.

They sprayed the car again as Jason weaved in and out of traffic. They had to overshoot the airport exit and Jason drove as fast as he could to stay out of their reach.

He yelled for Spinelli to climb up front. Liz shot as he quickly moved into the passenger seat.

"I need you to steer for me." Jason said grabbing Spinelli's hand and placing it on the wheel. "Just keep it steady." He yelled.

Spinelli grabbed the wheel and did his best to keep the car straight even though he was shaking like a leaf. Jason lifted his gun and fired several shots. He hit one of the men and the car swerved and slowed for a moment and then sped up again.


	8. Chapter 8 – Change of Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – I like the Mr. & Mrs. Smith reference! ABCSOAPFAN begged for another chapter so…here you go. Remember though, this is only 20 chapters. Although, I might end it ambiguously and then revisit with another saga later down the line if you guys are feeling this by the end.

Chapter 8 – Change of Plans

More shots were fired at them as they all did their best to flee.

"Hold on." Jason said taking the wheel and swerving off an exit.

As he did, Liz leaned out and shot one of the SUV's tires out. Their car lurched and her head smacked against the side of the door as she tried to get back inside. Her left arm and upper body was hanging outside the window frame. Seeing her in the mirror, Spinelli turned around in his seat and grabbed her and pulled her inside the car as she slumped down onto the seat.

"Alaina." Jason yelled.

The other SUV couldn't correct itself and flipped off the ramp and landed onto the interstate. Spinelli jumped into the backseat and laid Elizabeth down as he cradled her head. She was knocked out.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked as he steered the car towards the countryside.

"She passed out. There's blood on her head." Spinelli said

Jason hit the steering wheel. He couldn't go to the hospital. He drove about a half hour more checking with Spinelli every few minutes about the bleeding. He noticed that there was a barn that was off by itself. He pulled around the back of it and got out. Running towards it, he shot the lock off the door and looked around inside. There was nothing but hay. It didn't look like anyone had been inside for quite a while. He ran out to the car and opened the back door. He picked up Liz and looked over at Spinelli.

"Grab the blanket in the back." He said to Spinelli who retrieved it and followed Jason inside.

Jason gently laid her down and checked her head. "It's a little cut. I don't think she needs stitches."

Liz stirred and grabbed her head in pain. She jumped, remembering that they were being chased and then bolted up. Jason grabbed her arms. "It's okay." He said softly. "We're safe."

She closed her eyes and sunk back onto the blanket.

"You might have a mild concussion." Jason said.

Liz's head was throbbing. "There's some aspirin in my purse. Can someone get it?"

Spinelli jumped up and ran to the car. He grabbed a water bottle and her purse and ran back inside.

"We're not going to make the flight. I'm going to call headquarters." He said walking back out to the car.

He grabbed the satellite phone he had brought with them and made the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli looked down at Elizabeth. "You were quite impressive back there; better than Rayne." He said smiling.

Liz looked up at him. "You think? Cause she is pretty kick ass."

Spinelli nodded. "You saved us luscious one."

Liz gave him a slight smile. It was the first time he had called her that since he found out the truth. Liz tried to sit up but her head was still foggy.

"Please lie still until Stone Cold comes back."

Liz smiled. "Stone Cold?"

Spinelli shook his head. "Michael is rather intense and scary."

Liz sighed. "Oh Spinelli, I wish you were an agent." She said wistfully. She had gotten used to his weirdness.

Spinelli grinned. "Does that mean you'll let me brandish my own gun?"

Liz frowned. "I know that I just hit my head, but there is no way in hell I'm giving you a fire arm."

Spinelli pouted.

Jason walked inside. "We'll leave here at 5 p.m. Someone will meet us and we'll switch cars. We'll be going to a private airfield. The plane will take us to London. We'll fly to Russia in the morning."

"Russia? I thought we were going back to D.C." Liz said confused.

"We don't have time, which means that Spinelli will accompany us on the Russia mission." Jason said clearly not happy with that decision.

"Yes!" Spinelli yelled. He was going to get to be a spy.

"Damian, you will have an assumed identity."

Spinelli grinned. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Your name is Kyle Sutherland. Your father is a shipping magnate and you are visiting Russia to possibly do business with the Cassadines." Jason rattled off. "So for now on, you are Kyle."

Spinelli nodded. "Do I get a gun?"

"No." Liz and Jason said at the same time.

Jason knew that he'd probably need to show Spinelli how to operate one just in case. But, for now he needed a few minutes with Liz.

"Kyle, can you go out to the car for a minute. I need to speak with Liz. I'll come and get you in a minute and show you how to shoot."

Spinelli's face brightened. "As you wish Stone Cold." He said getting up and running outside.

Liz stared up at Jason. He moved some hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly.

"I think so. I just have a headache." She said quietly.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and slowly deepened the kiss. His tongue lightly explored her mouth as he slowly and purposefully kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her as if he was marking her. "Don't do that again." He said huskily.

Liz smirked. "Maybe if you were a better driver…."

Jason groaned. "Really?" He said sitting back up.

Liz tried not to laugh. "You're like poking a bear."

Jason shook his head and stood up. "If I don't come back soon, Spinelli probably shot me."

Liz chuckled. "Good luck." She said watching him stand up. He walked outside and Liz touched her lips. Jason's kisses were so beyond yummy. She couldn't wait until their mission was over so she could have her way with him. He had no idea what he was getting into.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went outside and grabbed his gun. He showed Spinelli how to reload it and then they walked towards the woods. Jason positioned Spinelli's hands and stood behind him.

"The gun will recoil. You need to get used to how that is going to feel."

Spinelli nodded. He was almost giddy. He shot the gun wildly and fell back into Jason who then pushed him back forward.

"Kyle, I need you to focus." Jason said firmly. "Brace yourself and try it again."

Spinelli fired the gun again and did much better.

"If you take the safety off, do not put your finger on the trigger unless you are prepared to shoot."

"Okay."

"One more time." Jason directed.

Spinelli fired off the gun.

"Just aim for the heart area. Hopefully, you'll hit something. Just don't shoot yourself." Jason said taking the gun from his hand.

Spinelli "As your humble grasshopper, I know I will excel due to the fine tutelage of the master."

Jason stared at him. "Whatever, let's go check on Alaina." He said walking back towards the barn.

They walked back and Liz was sitting up.

"Do you just refuse to listen?" Jason asked her exasperated.

"Sorry." Liz said looking up at him.

Jason looked at her head to make sure the bleeding had stopped. He sat next to her and laid back. "Come here." He said directing him to lie on his chest. She got comfortable and Spinelli laid on the other side of them. "We should all get some rest."

They napped for a few hours. Liz was feeling a little better but her head still hurt. They talked about what the plan was in Russia and then before they knew it, it was time to go.

A/N Reminder: Rayne is the video character that Liz was trying to emulate.


	9. Chapter 9 – Arrivals and Departures

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 9 – Arrivals and Departures

Jason got Liz settled into the car on the backseat and Spinelli sat next to him. He began to drive and Spinelli had an idea.

"Look, I think we should all be wired so we can converse with each other. I know you guys have to have some super spy gadgets." Spinelli said eagerly. "And I can hack into their surveillance." He added.

Jason smiled. "Okay Spinelli. We'll see what we have waiting for us. Our hotel rooms are already secured. We're all on the same floor. They will be stocked with everything we need."

Spinelli looked back at Liz. "You think she'll be ready to go?" He had noticed the faint bruise on her face earlier and wondered how she had gotten it.

Jason nodded. "She recovers quickly. By tomorrow, she should be back to herself."

"How did she get the bruise on her face?"

Jason sighed. "It was the day she stopped you from getting kidnapped. They took her and tried to get some information out of her."

Spinelli was quiet for a moment. "I hate that she got hurt because of me."

"She was doing her job and she takes that really seriously."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. They switched cars quickly and then made it to the airport. Jason and Spinelli got the suitcases and gun case out of the car and then Jason carried Liz onto it and they all settled into their seats. Liz was snuggled into Jason's side; contently sleeping.

"Are you two together?" Spinelli asked curiously.

Jason looked over at him. "No."

"But you want to be?" He asked. He couldn't ignore the fact that they looked like they were attracted to one another.

Jason sighed. "It's complicated." He said evasively.

Spinelli didn't say anything. To him, the situation he was in was complicated; wanting to be with someone like Liz seemed like an easy decision. Giving up trying to figure them out, he nodded off until Jason shook him awake in London.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They arrived at their hotel and there were two rooms waiting for them. Jason took Liz up to his room first, and then he and Spinelli brought their luggage up. Their flight left earlier the next morning. Jason and Spinelli went downstairs and got some sandwiches and then bought them back up to the room.

"Kyle, I'm trusting you to stay in that room and not go anywhere. Please don't make me regret it." Jason said watching him eat.

"Stone Cold, I wouldn't miss this adventure for anything in the world." He said smiling. He couldn't wait to be a super spy and impress them with his cyber skills. "Why don't you call me Spinelli when we're not around anyone else?" He asked curiously.

"Because you need to get used to hearing your new name and answering to it." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Liz finally woke up and joined them at the table. She opened the container and took a big bite of her sandwich. "So good." She said licking her lips.

Spinelli smiled at her. "I take it that the luscious one is feeling much better."

Liz nodded. "I am."

"How's your head?" Jason asked.

"Only hurts a little bit now." She said smiling.

"Good." Jason said continuing to eat.

They finished up and then decided they should get as much sleep as possible. They had a long flight ahead of them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked over at Jason who had his eyes closed. They were two hours into the flight. She kept shifting in her seat unable to get comfortable.

Without opening his eyes, Jason said, "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I'm a little restless."

He turned and looked at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, my head is fine."

"Thank goodness you have a hard head." He said smirking.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Funny." She said looking over at Spinelli who was knocked out. "That boy certainly can sleep." She said quietly.

"I like it. It's the only time he's not talking."

Liz smiled. "He's not that bad."

Jason sighed. He actually didn't mind Spinelli that much. He just hoped that he'd be an asset on the trip and not a liability.

"What are you going to do after we finish the mission?" Jason asked curiously.

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. I want to go somewhere warm and kick back I think. What about you?"

"No plans yet." He said wishing that he could go with her.

Liz fidgeted again and Jason put the arm rest that was between them up. She looked up at him and smiled.

They studied their case files for a while to pass the time.

"She's pretty." Liz said looking over at Irina's picture.

Jason shrugged. "Not really my type."

"How can you know that if you have never met her?"

She's not you. Jason thought to himself.

"Let's just say that blondes aren't normally my type."

Jason took a look at Nikolas. "He looks pretentious."

Liz grinned. "I think he's handsome and debonair."

Jason gave her a look. "Why do you like teasing me so much?"

"Because it's fun." Liz said smiling.

Jason shook his head. The last thing he wanted to think about was Liz being attracted to someone else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They landed and took a cab to the airport. They checked in and pretended not to know each other.

Liz was dragging her suitcase through the lobby when she ran right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Nikolas said holding onto her so she wouldn't fall.

Liz was speechless as she looked into Nikolas's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He said softly.

Liz nodded. "Yes, thank you." She said as she watched him turn her suitcase upright.

Spinelli and Jason watched from afar.

Nikolas couldn't help but smile at her. He thought she was beautiful. Perusing her face one more time, he committed her to memory and said, "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm late for a meeting. I'm having a ball tonight. I'd love it if you'd come."

Elizabeth smiled. "I already am."

"Then I guess I will see you there. I'm Nikolas."

Liz grinned. "I'm Alaina Kovich."

"Are you bringing a date?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

Nikolas smiled. "Lucky for me." Nikolas said before kissing her hand. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance. I look forward to dancing with you later on."

"Definitely."

Nikolas smiled and walked away.

Liz made her way to the elevator and got on. Spinelli and Jason joined her along with another woman who got off on the floor before theirs.

"He's even more handsome in person." Liz said after the doors had closed.

Spinelli looked up at Jason who was not happy.

They got off and went to their rooms. Jason and Spinelli had adjoining rooms and Liz had one to herself.


	10. Chapter 10 – Belle of the Ball

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are liking it so far. It's going to get tricky! I like a jealous Jason.

Chapter 10 – Belle of the Ball

They all settled in and then met up in Jason's room.

"Alright, the ball is at 7:00 p.m. Our outfits will be delivered within the hour." Jason said reading from a list. "Spinelli, the local geek squad will pick you up at 6:00 in an unmarked van." Jason said before looking up at him. "You'll do the surveillance from there."

"Do they speak English?"

"Yes." Jason said looking back down. "Alaina and I will take separate cabs there."

Liz cleared her throat. "Actually, I got a call while I was in my room and Nikolas is sending a car for me."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a hater." She said as Spinelli tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, keep extra chatter on the mic to a minimum. Kyle, you need to mute your end unless you need to communicate with us. Alaina, if you are in trouble, say possum."

Liz frowned. "Possum?"

"It has to be something that you probably wouldn't say. We don't want Spinelli jumping the gun."

"And what do I do if she does say Possum?" Spinelli asked.

"You unmute your line and tell me. I will say check so that you know I heard you."

Spinelli thought for a moment. "And if you don't say check?"

"The geek squad are agents. One of them will come inside."

Spinelli nodded.

"Any questions?" Jason said looking at them both.

When no one responded, Jason said, "Let's order some room service."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz carefully put on her makeup and did her hair. Her dress was an off the shoulder white ball gown. She wasn't thrilled with the color but it was a black and white ball, so she didn't have much choice. Getting up from the chair, she walked over to the dress and took it off the hanger. She stepped inside of it, and pulled it on before doing her best to zipper it up but she couldn't quite make it.

"Damn." She said as she walked over to the phone and dialed Jason's room.

Spinelli picked up. "Stone Cold's room." He said loudly.

"Kyle, I need help with my zipper."

Spinelli smiled. "I'll be right there luscious one."

Jason walked out of the bathroom.

"You look very nice Stone Cold."

"Thank you Kyle." He said watching Spinelli walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Alaina with her zipper." He said smiling.

Jason frowned. "Freeze."

Spinelli stopped in his track. "Is there a problem Stone Cold?"

"You are not going anywhere near her zipper." He said walking past Spinelli. "I'll handle it."

Spinelli pouted and turned around.

Jason walked up to Liz's room and knocked.

"Thank you Spinelli….." She said before looking up at Jason in his tux. He looked gorgeous. "Um, Jason?"

Jason walked inside. "Turn around." He said softly.

She turned and Jason admired her flawless back as he finished zippering her up.

"Thank you." She said smoothing it down.

"You look beautiful."

Liz smiled. "And you look very handsome."

Jason thought for a moment. "Maybe we could put a few fake zits on your face; or a nice big boil."

Liz grinned.

"Seriously, you're gorgeous." Jason said drinking her all in.

Liz looked up at him. She really wasn't used to all the nice compliments.

Jason saw her look down, so he put his hand under her chin so she'd look up at him. "I meant what I said."

"Thank you." She said almost inaudibly.

"You have your mic in?" He asked.

Liz nodded and pointed to the little flower bobby pin that was in her hair. There several of them scattered about. The hearing piece was in her right ear in case Spinelli had to give her a message. Jason and Liz couldn't hear each other.

"Good. Be careful please."

"I will." Liz said grabbing her purse.

Jason opened the door and walked out. "I'll see you there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz nervously walked down the steps into the ballroom. There were so many people already there. The decorations and beautiful dresses took her breath away.

Jason watched her walk in and then his eyes found Nikolas who was walking towards her.

"You look very beautiful." Nikolas said smiling.

Liz grinned. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Champagne?"

Liz nodded. "Yes please."

Nikolas motioned for a waiter and handed Liz a glass. He already had a drink in his hand.

"To getting to know each other better." Nikolas said pressing his glass against hers.

Liz smiled and took a sip. "Everything is so festive. I love it." She said looking around.

"My cousin Irina takes great pride in organizing parties." Nikolas said watching her closely.

"She could do it for a living." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

Nikolas chuckled. "I would love to see Irina actually have a job aside from being social. She's really smart so it's a waste really."

"Where is she?"

Nikolas looked around. "Probably looking for her next victim." He muttered.

Liz grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Liz smile and flirt with Nikolas and it was tearing him apart inside. Even though he had decided to try and back away from getting any closer to her, his want for her was overriding all of his senses. And when Nikolas's hand slipped down her back as he whispered something in her ear, he almost came completely undone.

He gripped his glass tightly and took a sip of cognac and looked to his left. Irina was staring at him so he gave her a smile and walked out onto the balcony. He needed to clear his head and he knew that she would follow.

"Hello." A voice said from behind him. He smirked and slowly turned around.

Irina was certainly a beautiful woman. "Hello." He said softly.

She smiled and walked towards him, "I'm Irina."

Jason took her hand and instead of shaking it, he gently pressed his lips against the top of it. "I'm Michael."

She stared at him hungrily. "What brings you to Russia, Michael?" She asked with a sultry air.

"Business." He said being vague on purpose.

She moved closer to him. "And what kind of business is that?"

"Investment." He said looking into the ballroom to see if he could still spot Liz.

Irina was a little offended that he wasn't holding his attention on her. "See someone you like?" She asked.

Jason looked back at her and smirked. His eyes narrowed as she held her breath. "Yes." He said making it clear that he was interested.

Irina could feel the goose bumps rise up on her arms under his fixed gaze and took a sip of her champagne before placing it on a table. She grabbed Jason's glass out of his hand and did the same. "Dance with me." She said taking his hand in hers.

Jason nodded and she left him to the dance floor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked over and saw Jason. She had a flash of jealousy when she saw him pull Irina into his arms. She cleared her throat and looked back at Nikolas who had pulled her onto the dance floor.

"How long are you in Russia?" He asked staring down into the most beautiful eyes he had seen in a long time.

"Maybe a week." She said in Russian.

Nikolas grinned. "You are getting more and more intriguing as this dance continues. I may never want it to end." He said riveting his eyes onto hers.

Liz bit her lip. He was certainly laying on the charm and it worked for him.

It was everything Nikolas could do not to kiss her when she did that. He hadn't been intrigued by someone like this in a long time.

"I could use some air." Nikolas said softly. "Will you accompany me?"

Liz smiled. "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11 – Let the Games Begin

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Love reading your comments!

Chapter 11 – Let the Games Begin

Nikolas led her out to the balcony under the watchful eye of Jason.

"So, how long are you staying in town?" Irina asked curiously.

"Maybe a week." Jason said casually.

"Are you leaving any time for sightseeing?" She asked trying not to seem to forward.

Jason knew she wanted him. "I'm sure I can fit some in."

"I'm free tomorrow if you want me to show you around town." She said coyly.

Jason nodded. "I couldn't think of a better tour guide." He said as he lightly brushed his hand down her arm.

Irina breath caught in her throat and she just stared up at him. "Where are you staying?" She finally got out.

"The Four Seasons in St. Petersburg." He rattled off.

Irina smiled. "I'll meet you in the lobby at 10:00."

Jason smiled back. "It's a date."

Elizabeth stared off the balcony into the gardens below.

"You like what you see?" Nikolas said handing her a glass of champagne.

"Very much." She said taking it from him. "It's really beautiful here."

She actually did love the castle. It was so medieval yet proper at the same time. There was a certain air you felt walking around in it; like you were some kind of royalty.

"You never said why you're in town." Nik said curiously.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm meeting with some curators at the State Russian Museum."

Nikolas smiled. "Are you a curator back in Italy?" He asked. Elizabeth had told him that is where she lived.

"Yes, but for a smaller museum. I love art. I also paint." She said smiling.

Nikolas was impressed. "Well, maybe I can take you on an art tour tomorrow."

"I would absolutely love that." Liz said grinning.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Four Seasons."

"St. Petersburg I take it?"

Liz nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 10:30 tomorrow morning. We'll make a day of it." Nikolas said trying not to show how much he wanted her.

"It's a date." Liz said smiling. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" She asked.

Nikolas nodded and watched her walk off. Irina walked towards him.

"So, you found a new toy to play with?" She asked before sipping her drink.

Nikolas frowned at her. "She's more than a toy. I happened to see you with some new arm candy as well."

Irina grinned. "He is delicious, a little aloof but that just makes me want him more."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "You're insatiable dear sister. Just be careful, I think Helena is back in town."

Irina frowned. "Great, just what we need. I'll make sure to carry my mace and taser gun."

Nikolas grinned. "I don't think it would work on her, she's like the undead."

Irina giggled. "Very true."

Neither of them was a fan of Helena. Every time she showed up, trouble ensued.

Liz came out of the bathroom and Jason grabbed her arm and pushed her into a room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He wanted to grab her and claim her right then and there. But, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It just wasn't fair to her. And they both needed to keep their composure. He pulled it together and answered her. "Are you in?"

Liz nodded. "Very. How about you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Not even a challenge."

Liz smirked. "I'm spending the day with Nikolas tomorrow."

Jason tried not to let that bother him. "I'm spending the day with Irina."

Liz tried to keep her face and voice neutral even though she hated hearing the other woman's name trickling off his tongue. "Well good, it will give you something to do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli listened to them banter. To anyone else, they wouldn't have a clue that Jason and Liz wanted each other. But Spinelli knew better. He didn't have a chance with Alaina and he knew it. Sighing, he checked out the surveillance tapes to see if Helena would make an appearance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked out to the balcony. Nikolas smiled at her as she walked up to him. "Alaina, this is my cousin Irina."

Liz smiled at Irina and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who has captivated Nikolas all night. I don't think I've seen him this preoccupied in a long time." She said mischievously.

Liz blushed which made Nikolas smile.

Jason walked up and moved beside Irina. He placed his hand on her back which made her shiver. "Michael, this is my cousin Nikolas and this is his friend Alaina."

Jason shook Liz's hand and smiled at her.

Irina was a little jealous and directed Jason back towards the dance floor.

"She seems nice." Elizabeth said to Nikolas who chuckled.

"She eats men alive. I almost feel sorry for Michael."

Liz shrugged. "He looked like he could handle himself."

Nikolas smirked. "They all seem that way at first. "

Liz grinned. "Would you care to make a wager?" She asked playfully.

Nikolas chuckled. "In three days, if she has not bedded him, then I will donate 100,000 to your museum."

Liz was shocked but tried to play it cool. "And if she does?" Liz said not even wanting to think about that.

Nikolas leaned in and lightly slid his face alongside her cheek until his lips were up against her ear, "Then, you will be in my bed."

Liz's breath caught in her throat.

Nikolas pulled back to look at her. "Well?"

Liz was trying to think about how she should play it.

Nikolas smiled at her indecision. He was actually hoping that she would say no.

"Nikolas….I….." She said started to say before turning from him and walking to the edge of the balcony.

Nikolas came up behind her and put his hand on her back. "I hope I haven't offended you. I'm clearly attracted to you Alaina. Do you feel the same way?"

Liz turned and looked at him. "Yes." She said softly. "It's just that, sleeping with you under those circumstances would kind of be…." She pretended to struggle for a word.

"Unsavory?" He said noting her nervousness.

Liz nodded.

Nikolas put his hands on her face and gazed into her eyes. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

Liz felt her pulse beating faster and Nikolas licked his lips and moved closer to her.

"I meant no disrespect. But, I'm not going to lie. I do hope that you end up in my bed." He said with his eyes full of want.

Liz started to say something, but Nikolas's lips crushed down upon hers. He ravished them for a moment and pulled her closer to him.

Jason was on the dance floor. His heart dropped as he watched the exchange. He wanted to walk over to them and rip Nikolas away from her.

Nikolas pulled back and leaned his forehead on Liz's as they tried to catch their breath. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't resist myself." He said breathlessly.

Liz pulled back and looked at him. "It's okay." She said softly. Kissing to get information was fine with her, but she never went beyond that. It was like being an actor. Although, she had to admit that the intensity of the kiss had completely taken her by surprise.

"Would you like to dance?" Nikolas asked hoping that he hadn't scared her off.

Liz nodded. "Yes." She said hoping that would put a little distance between them.

Jason could tell that Liz was a bit frazzled. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if she fell for Nikolas. But, he knew he had no right to interfere.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli sat back in his chair. He had heard the whole conversation with Nikolas and was shocked by the Prince's forwardness. He made a mental note to have a talk with Jason about it. He didn't trust Nikolas as far as he could throw him. And he certainly didn't trust him with Liz's heart.


	12. Chapter 12 - Envy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Love reading them. Nikolas and Irina are used to getting what they want. Alright I think Virgy asked for 2nd one. This will probably be the last time I double up since this is such a short fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 - Envy

Irina guided Jason back out to the balcony. They sat down at a small table and Irina decided to turn up the heat a little. She was hoping that Jason would end up in her bed by the end of the evening.

She eased her hand over Jason's. "I take it by the lack of a ring that you aren't married."

"I'm not married or seeing anyone." He said aloofly.

"Are you playing hard to get with me or is this just your normal temperament?" She asked leaning forward so her cleavage was more exposed.

Jason smirked at her comment and her game. "I'm just being me." He said waiting for her next move.

Irina grinned. "I have to admit, you very much intrigue me Michael." She was surprised that he hadn't taken the bait and never looked down at her breasts.

Jason licked his lips and leaned closer. "And just how intriguing am I?"

Irina pulled back her hand and stood up. She walked in front of Jason and grabbed his face with her hands. "Let me show you." She said saucily leaning her head towards him.

She brushed her lips against his and kissed him softly. She waited for Jason to participate more, but when he didn't, she pulled back slightly embarrassed.

Liz was watching them with fire in her eyes, until Nikolas slightly turned them and they disappeared from her view.

Jason stood up and grabbed Irina's hand. "Let's dance." He said moving her backwards. Right before they got to the entrance way, he pulled her forward and pushed her up against the wall.

"Let me show you how it's done." He said crushing his lips onto hers and taking her breath away. He kissed her senseless and then pulled back with a smirk at her expression. He walked away from her as Irina tried to process what had just happened. Her body was tingling and she could still feel his lips on hers. She hadn't been kissed like that in ages and it just made her hunger for Jason increase.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he watched her peel herself off of the wall and look up at him like he had tamed her.

Unable to speak, she nodded and put her hand into his. Jason knew he had her right where he wanted her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The night wore on as both couples danced and got to know each other better. As it neared its end, Nikolas and Irina walked Jason and Liz outside. There were cabs waiting, but Nikolas had insisted on Elizabeth taking one of his cars.

"Michael, where are you staying?" Nikolas asked curiously.

"The Four Seasons." He said noting Liz's pretend look of surprise as she turned to him.

Irina turned and glared at her.

"Well, since both of you are going to the same place, you might as well ride together." Nikolas said cordially.

Jason nodded. "Doesn't matter to me."

Liz shrugged. "That's fine."

Nikolas was glad that the two of them didn't seem like they liked each other that much.

The car pulled up and Jason kissed Irina's hand. She blushed. "See you tomorrow."

Jason nodded.

Nikolas did the same to Elizabeth and she slid into the car. Jason got in beside her. They didn't say anything for a while.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Jason asked. He could tell the driver was spying on them. His eyes were barely on the road.

"Alaina." She said looking up at him. "And you?"

"Michael."

Liz turned towards the window. They were both so jealous that they could barely look at each other. The rest of the ride there was an uncomfortable silence and Liz was glad when they pulled up to the hotel. She couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

Jason followed her inside and they both got into the elevator. They got off and then Liz opened up her room door and Jason followed her inside.

"Why did you follow me?" Liz said quietly.

Jason sighed. "I thought we could talk." He said quietly. He could tell she was angry.

Liz turned and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

Liz shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing." She said turning away from him.

Jason strode up behind her. "Fuck this." He muttered, grabbing her and spinning her around. He captured her lips and lightly ran his tongue between them.

Liz gasped which allowed entry into her mouth and Jason plunged his tongue inside and sensuously explored it. Liz threw her arms around his neck and fully returned it. Their tongues flitted around each other and then they pressed their bodies into one another as they fell onto the bed.

Jason pulled back and ravaged her neck as Liz moaned his name. "Jason." She said breathlessly causing him to snap out of his lust filled haze and pull back. They were both breathing heavily.

Liz looked up into his eyes, hoping that he wasn't about to run. But instead, Jason kissed her lightly on her lips and then sighed. "You know we can't do this right now." He said looking down at her mouth.

"Jason, look at me." She said faintly.

Jason slowly moved his eyes up until they met with hers.

"Please don't keep pushing me away." She said begging him with her eyes not hurt her.

Jason closed his eyes and sat up. "Elizabeth, you know I want you, it's not that."

She sat up and touched the side of his face with her hand as he pressed his face into it.

"Will you please talk to me?" She begged.

Jason took a deep breath. "A few years back, I was engaged to another agent. We were on a case trying to bring down this mobster in New York." He paused for a moment.

"It's okay, go ahead." She said quietly.

"Brenda ended up sleeping with him and falling in love with him. She totally betrayed me. To make matters worse, she ended up pregnant and we weren't sure who the father was. I allowed myself to fall in love with the idea of having a kid and then it turned out it wasn't mine. I haven't been with anyone since." Jason said softly. "I have trust issues."

Liz rubbed his back.

"When I saw Nikolas kissing you, I want to shove him off of the balcony." Jason said angrily.

"I felt the same way when I saw Irina kissing you." Liz added.

Jason turned and looked at her. He hadn't realized she had even seen it. "We need to focus on getting this information. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that my jealousy is throwing me off my game."

Liz smiled. "You're jealous?"

Jason smirked. "And you're not?"

"Jason, I won't take it any further than kissing." Liz assured him.

"I won't either but it still going to be really hard to watch each other in the arms of someone else, regardless of the outcome." He said turning back towards her.

He pressed his forehead onto hers wanting to take her mouth again but instead he said, "Maybe I should go." He knew that if he stayed any long, he would have to have her. "You're too tempting."

Liz grinned. "You are aware that I know Kung Fu, right?"

Jason pulled back. "I seriously doubt that if I start kissing you again, that you will be fighting anything."

Liz looked up at his smoldering gaze and felt her stomach flutter. "Are you saying that I can't resist you?" She said hoping she would bait him into kissing her again.

Jason smirked. "I know what you're doing." He said standing up. "I'm going to bed. It will be safer that way."

Liz sat up and swung her legs off of the bed. She watched him open the door.

"Fine, leave me to a cold shower." She said loudly.

Jason turned and looked at her so intensely it made her catch her breath. "I never thought I'd be so jealous of water." He said watching her bite her lip and wishing that he could soothe it.

The door shut and Liz fell backwards onto the bed and sighed. "Damn." She said touching her lips.


	13. Chapter 13 – Tourists

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys really make me smile and laugh. **Guest** – lol I was just thinking that earlier today that I'm going to have to change the rating. Great minds think alike. **Ilovedana5, **I promise to make it worth the wait… **Vlalita – **Wow you totally called that! **Kcke2pen** – Thanks! Stay tuned! **LiasonLuv** - True!

Irina and Nikolas clearly let their royalty status go to their heads. They are used to getting whomever they want apparently.

Chapter 13 – Tourists

Jason went into his room and suddenly realized that his mic was still on. He pounded on the door in between the suites.

Spinelli jumped up and opened the door. "Stone Cold, what's wrong?" He said holding the door open.

Jason frowned. "You heard all of that didn't you?"

Spinelli shrugged. "Not everything." He said cowering.

Jason sighed and turned and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Stone cold, if I may comment, I think for now you made the right decision."

Jason looked up at him. "I'm so glad we have your approval. Maybe next time, you won't listen to our private conversations."

Spinelli nodded. "Sorry. I promise I will use more restraint next time. It's just that I am rooting for you two. But, you should know that Prince Nikolas gave the luscious one a rather indecent proposal earlier."

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

Spinelli told him about the conversation and by the time he was done, Jason really did want to kill Nikolas.

"Spinelli, if tries to do anything that will hurt her, I need you to say the word 'Cobra'."

Spinelli nodded. "Got it."

Jason sighed. "Go to bed." He said loosening up his collar.

Spinelli nodded and walked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they all got up and had breakfast together. Jason noticed that Liz's face was pretty bruised without the makeup.

"I have to be downstairs by 10:00." Jason said finishing up.

"How are you going to keep her hands off of you all day?" Liz asked curiously.

Jason smirked. "By being my usual aloof self."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a hater." He said jossling her hair and walking out of the room.

Liz sighed. "Spinelli, are you going to be in the van all day?"

"Yes, luscious one. Rest assured that the Jackal has your back." He said smiling.

Liz chuckled. "Good to know. I'm kicking you out. I need to get ready." She said touching her face.

"As you wish. Good luck." He said leaving the room.

Liz went into the bathroom and started covering the bruise. It was still a little tender to the touch and she hoped that Nikolas wouldn't touch that area. She finished her makeup and got her things together and went downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas grinned as she walked off of the elevator. He reached for her hand and kissed it gently. "You look even more beautiful in the daylight." He said gallantly.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. Where are you we going?" She asked curiously as she walked beside him to the car.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling.

They got in the car and soon Liz realized she was at boat dock.

She grinned.

"I take it that you approve?" He said smiling.

She nodded.

They boarded a hydrofoil and cruised along the river. It was a 45 minute ride along the southern shore of the Gulf of Finland.

Liz laughed as they sped up and the wind blew through her hair.

They finally arrived at the enormous grounds and Liz's jaw dropped open. There were elaborate gardens and fountains everywhere.

They got out in the lower gardens which had over 140 fountains. After taking many pictures, they then went into the Grand Palace.

"Gorgeous." Liz said looking at the front of the Peterhof Grand Palace.

Nik smiled. "Come on, we're having a private tour."

The guide led them around the palace which was now a museum. Every once in a while she'd give them some time alone.

"I think palace life would suit you." Nikolas said watching her admire the art work."

Liz looked over at him. "Do you?"

He nodded. "Of course, I would be by your side." He added.

"Of course." She said flirting with him a little.

He moved closer to her. "Elizabeth, I would give you everything." He said softly as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Nikolas." She said as his lips found hers. She found herself slightly out of breath as he pulled back.

"Let's go get something to eat." He said grabbing her hand.

Liz looked over at him and smiled. She took a deep breath. Nikolas was ridiculously romantic and sexy as hell. She didn't even understand how he remained single.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You didn't seem like the castle kind of guy." Irina said smiling. "So, I thought we'd just walk around town."

Jason nodded. "Good call." He said firmly. The last thing he wanted was to have to look at gaudy furnishings for several hours.

They sat down on a bench in one of the squares.

"So, you said that you are into investing." Irina said trying to strike up a conversation. "Banking or business?"

"Business."

"I hope that wherever your interests lie that it will mean you have to visit here often." Irina said hoping that she would be able to see him on a regular basis.

Jason shrugged. "It really just depends on the deal I make. I'm sure you have plenty of suitors to keep you company though."

"None as intriguing as you." She said putting her hand on his leg.

Jason didn't bite. "Why do I get the impression that you only want me for my body?" He said figuring she clearly was the direct type.

Irina chuckled. "Would that be so bad? Trust me, if that were it we wouldn't be sitting on this bench."

Jason looked over at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's walk."

They continued on and Irina ended up dragging him into a store. "Sorry, but I need a birthday present. And they have just what I'm looking for."

Jason nodded and watched her pick through a bin and then she went and made a purchase.

"Thanks for being so patient." She said grabbing his hand.

"No problem." He said smiling.

They came up to a café and sat down. Irina ordered some tea and Jason just got some water.

"So, where are you from originally?" Irina asked curiously. He was a conundrum and she was determined to unravel him.

"New York." He said looking around the area.

"My Aunt has an island in New York."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

Irina smiled. "She's a bit extravagant and over the top. I wouldn't be surprised if she grew a mustache to twirl."

Jason chuckled. "That bad?"

Irina nodded.

"I'm very well versed on her business acumen. It's very impressive." Jason added.

Irina smirked. "So, you've done your homework?"

"Irina, you're a Cassadine. If I didn't know about your mother Helena's business holdings, I wouldn't be a very good investor, would I?"

"You have a point."

"Are you two close?" He asked casually.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. She's barely tolerable. She's probably lurking around as we speak."

Jason frowned. "Really?" He said taking a sip of his water.

"Nikolas thinks she's in town. I'm just glad she didn't crash the party. Henchmen have a way of ruining the party mood."

"Does she not approve of having fun?"

Irina almost choked on her tea. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. "It depends on what you consider fun. People running screaming from you to avoid torture is not my idea of a good time."

Jason smirked. "Are you messing with me right now?"

Irina leaned closer to him. "Michael, if you ever have the displeasure of meeting my mother, I suggest you run the other way." She said deadly serious.

"Good to know." He said clearing his throat. He was surprised that she was so anti-Helena. At least he had found out that she may be in town.


	14. Chapter 14 - Infamous

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Just because Liz thinks Nik might be a good catch or kisser doesn't mean she is into him. It was just a comment.

Chapter 14 - Infamous

Elizabeth ate her soup as Nikolas told her wonderful stories about the area.

"You make everything come alive." Liz said appreciatively.

"It's very easy to do when I'm around you. Some people think I'm very brooding." Nikolas said before taking a drink.

"I find that hard to believe."

Nikolas smirked. "My Aunt thinks that I have the Cassadine curse and I'm well suited for evil doing."

Liz chuckled. "Really? She sounds like a real winner."

"You don't know the half of it." Nikolas said making a face. "She's legendary."

Liz frowned. "That sounds daunting. Do you have to be around her a lot?" She asked curiously. Finally, Nikolas was giving her some information she could use.

Nikolas shook his head. "Thankfully, no. She shows up every once and a while; usually announcing her presence in a somewhat dramatic manner." He said almost bitterly.

"It sounds like she travels around undetected most of the time."

Nikolas nodded.

Liz noticed his change in demeanor when he spoke about Helena. It was almost like he was a different person.

"I'm sorry her presence causes you so much angst. Hopefully, she won't show up today." She said smiling.

Nikolas let out a deep breath. "If she does, I want you to promise me that you walk away from me and take a cab back to the hotel. It would kill me if she did something to you." He said seriously.

Elizabeth studied him for a moment and then looked away. "I promise." She said softly.

Nikolas sighed. "Let's talk about something more amusing."

She smiled at him. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina noticed that Jason wasn't saying much. "Do I bore you?" She asked not quite sure that she wanted to hear his response.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you don't seem to say much. You must be tired of me rattling on about my mundane life."

Jason shrugged. "Irina, as you can tell, I'm not much of a talker." Jason said looking down at her.

"That's fine." She said playing with the buttons on her shirt. "Maybe if you kiss me like you did at the ball, it will pacify my insecurities." She said hoping that he would oblige.

Jason looked around and then pulled her into this little alley. He pulled her into him and began to softly kiss her. He deepened it and made sure he kissed her thoroughly.

Irina pulled back and her eyes fluttered open. "Dear God you're good at that."

Jason smirked. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was thinking about someone else the entire time he was kissing her. "Did that do the trick?"

"Definitely." She said taking his hand and leading him out to the street. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to get him into bed. If his tongue could do that to her mouth, her imagination was running wild with all the things he could do to her body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas drove Liz back to the hotel.

"I am going to take a little nap." Liz said clearly exhausted.

"You sure that you don't need any help?" Nikolas asked mischievously.

Liz grinned. "I'm sure." She said firmly. As much as she had enjoyed Nikolas's company, her heart was with someone else.

Nikolas smirked and took her hand into his. "I would love it if you came over for dinner tonight."

"I would absolutely love that. What time?"

"How about 7:00. That will give you enough time to rest."

"Sounds good."

She went to get out of the car and he pulled her back into him. He kissed her softly and then let her go.

Liz smiled and got out. She went up to her room and called Jason's room but there was no answer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina watched Jason reach for the car door. "Will you eat dinner with me tonight?"

Jason looked back at her. "Sure, where should I meet you?"

"I'll send a car." She said smiling at him. "Thanks for the kiss."

Jason grinned. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck. "The pleasure was all mine."

Irina waited until he got out and squealed. She thought Jason was to die for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Elizabeth's door. She jumped up and opened it. "Hi." She said staring up at him.

"Hi." He said brushing past her. "How was your day?"

"Great. How about you?" She asked before sitting on the bed.

"It was okay; kind of boring." He said sitting next to her. "Helena might be in town."

"I know. Nikolas seemed very bitter about the whole thing." She said thinking back at how much his demeanor had changed.

"Irina was the same way."

"I'm meeting Nikolas for dinner." She said sadly.

"I'm meeting Irina too." He said equally bummed that he couldn't eat with her.

"I was just going to take a nap." She said kicking her shoes off. "You can join me if you want." She said lying down on the bed.

Jason smirked. Much to Liz's surprise, he kicked off his shoes. Jason chuckled at the look on her face. He picked them up and then opened the door. "See you later." He said trying not to grin.

She sat up with her mouth hanging open as she watched him laugh at her. She threw a pillow and he quickly shut the door. Burying herself under the covers, she growled and rolled over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth slipped into the little black dress that hugged her figure. It was mid-thigh and while modest in the front, her back was exposed. "That will teach Jason to mess with me." She said grinning. She grabbed her purse and headed to Jason's room.

She knocked and Spinelli answered it.

"Hello luscious one, you look beautiful as always."

Liz smiled and walked inside. Spinelli turned around and froze. "Damn." He said under his breath as he took in the view of her back.

Jason came out of the bathroom. "Spinelli." He growled.

Spinelli snapped to attention and headed into his room.

"You don't have to be so mean to him." Liz said as her eyes looked him over. He had on a suit with no tie and a blue shirt.

"You look beautiful." He said as he grabbed his wallet and phone.

"Thank you. I was just heading downstairs." She said walking towards the door.

"Me too."

She walked ahead of him and Jason sucked in his breath as he saw the back of the dress. He played it cool and they walked to the elevator.

"You think that outfit is wise?" He said to her as they went down to the lobby.

Liz looked over at him. "Why do you care? You don't have to look at me in it."

"Funny. You know why I care." He said softly.

Liz stomach fluttered and she bit her lip. The man didn't even have to touch her and she was already hot.

Jason reached out his hand and traced a path down her back. He felt her body shiver and grinned.

The elevator dinged and she sauntered out in front of him trying to torture him with distance.

The driver walked up to her. "Ms. Kovich, please come with me."

Another driver walked up to Jason and he followed him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz thought about Jason the entire ride. She was actually glad when the car finally pulled into the gates of Nikolas's castle so that she would stop driving herself crazy with want.

She got out of the car and turned as another car drove up. She frowned and watched Jason get out.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

He looked up at her and grinned.

Turning towards the entryway, she ignored him and walked inside.

"Welcome." Nikolas said kissing her on the cheek. "I hope you don't object but Michael and Irina will be joining us. It wasn't what I had in mind, but I guess my cousin and I should learn to communicate a little better." He said directing her into the dining room.

"It's okay. It will give me some time to get to know her." Liz said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15 – Guess Who's Coming to Dinne

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are liking the sexual tension. Guest – who hasn't posted much, thanks for the comment!

Chapter 15 – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Irina walked up to Jason. "Good evening. You look very handsome." She said slinking over to him in a red dress that left nothing to the imagination.

He kissed her on the cheek and she guided him to the dining room.

"Nikolas, you remember Michael don't you?" She said as they all sat down.

"Of course. And you remember Alaina."

Irina smiled. "How could I forget?" She said flippantly.

The server brought them some drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

"So Alaina, what brings you to Russia?" Irina asked curiously.

"I'm a curator." Liz said politely.

"I love the arts. We have quite an impressive collection ourselves. You should really have Nikolas show you around."

"Just don't touch anything." Helena said sauntering into the room.

The tension in the room was palpable.

"Aunt Helena." Nikolas said standing up to greet her.

"Sit down Nikolas, it's really not necessary." She said taking a seat at the table. "I trust that you have room for one more?"

Irina cleared her throat. "Of course mother. If we had known you were going to grace us with your presence, we would have been more prepared."

The server brought her a place setting. Helena played with the steak knife as she spoke. "And who do we have here?" She asked looking over at Liz.

"This is Alaina. She's an art curator." Nikolas said clasping Liz's hand in his to reassure her.

"Well, how nice. What brings you here?" Helena asked.

Liz stated her business. Helena interrupted for a moment and gave some directions to the server. Elizabeth interjected in Russian and Helena's eyes danced. "Well, you finally brought someone home who is worthy of your time. Bravo Nikolas." Helena turned and looked over at Jason. "And who is this fine specimen?" She said licking her lips.

It took all of Jason's strength not to hurl.

"This is Michael, he's an investor." Irina said proudly.

Helena chuckled. "Why in the world are you wasting your time with her? The only thing she invests in is shopping and gossip." She said before taking a sip of her wine. Irina was one of her biggest disappointments. She felt like she had no one to leave her fortune to that would do it justice.

Jason could see that Irina looked deflated so he took her hand and squeezed it. She looked up and him and tried to smile. Helena always managed to embarrass her.

Helena's cell phone rang. "Will you excuse me? I have to take this call." She said walking out of the room.

"I'm so sorry." Nikolas said quietly. "Neither of you should go anywhere in this house alone."

Liz nodded.

Michael looked over at Nikolas who seemed genuinely afraid.

Helena strode back into the room. "Did I miss anything?" She said sitting back down.

Nikolas shook his head no.

"So, how long are you in town?" She asked Elizabeth.

"A few more days."

"Well, that's a shame. I can tell that my Nikolas has taken a liking to you." She said smiling.

Liz smiled. "Hopefully, we can make arrangements to see each other again."

Helena nodded. "Oh, I'll make sure of it." She said grabbing a bread stick.

The way she had said it made Jason a little nervous.

"And what about you?" Helena asked as she turned and looked at Jason.

"I leave by the end of the week."

Helena stared at him hungrily. "Pity." She said not even trying to hide her desire.

The server brought their plates into the room.

"So, where have you been?" Nikolas asked curiously.

"Greece mainly….although I did have a brief trip to Spain." She said before taking a bite of the steak.

"Have you ever been to Italy Alaina?" Helena asked curiously.

"It's where I live."

Helena rattled of some Italian and Liz answered much to Helena's delight. "Well, you are a breath of fresh air."

Liz really didn't think that that was such a good thing and she could feel Nikolas's discomfort.

They all finished eating and Helena stood up. "Michael, why don't you join me on the balcony? I want to hear about your investment business." Helena said mischievously.

Michael looked at Irina who nodded yes. She knew better than to cross her mother.

Jason stood up and followed Helena out of the room much to Nikolas's chagrin.

Liz couldn't help but be nervous. Helena was a dangerous woman.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took a deep breath of fresh air. "Why did you really want to talk to me?" He said staring down at Helena.

"Why are you with Irina? The only thing I can think of is that you really wanted to talk to me?"

Jason smirked. "You're a little impressed with yourself, aren't you?"

"I have every reason to be my dear boy." She said walking closer to him.

"You know how boring business trips can be. Sometimes, it's nice to have a distraction." Jason said evenly.

Helena grinned. "Well, aren't you the honest one. Have you slept with her yet?"

"I'm really not the kiss and tell type." He said growing annoyed with her line of questioning.

Helena closed the distance between them. She ran her hand down the front of Jason's shirt. "You should be careful with Irina. She's a little…" Helena thought for a second, "high strung."

"Duly noted." Jason said even though he had no idea what Helena was inferring.

Helena stopped her hand at his belt buckle and grinned with delight when Jason didn't even flinch. "What a waste." She said softly. "You're dismissed." She said turning away from him. "For now…."

Jason turned and walked back inside the castle, thankful that she hadn't tried anything further.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina got up and walked out of the room. She was livid. She turned a corner and went crashing into Jason.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Jason asked.

Irina growled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room. "Please tell me that she behaved."

Jason chuckled. "Your mother is an interesting woman."

"That's one way of putting it." Irina said sinking down into a couch.

"Irina, why do you let her talk about you like that?" Jason asked as he sat down next to her.

Irina sighed. "Because she'd kill me without even blinking if I stood up to her." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." Jason said sincerely.

Irina shrugged. "I hope she didn't scare you off." She said entwining their fingers together.

"I'm still here aren't I?" He said looking over at her.

Irina smiled. "Can we have a do over tomorrow night? I promise that it will not be here."

Jason smiled back. "Sure. But Irina, you know I'm leaving in a few days."

"I know."

"And I don't think I'd feel right being with you and then just leaving." Jason said nicely.

Irina's eyes filled up with tears. "Wow, gorgeous and chivalrous. I'm not used to this at all." She said almost bitterly.

"I just don't want to lead you on."

Irina nodded. "I know but I still want to spend time with you. Is that okay?"

Jason nodded. "You're much more interesting than my business associates so I have no problem with that. Besides, you look like you could use a friend."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said appreciatively.


	16. Chapter 16 – Giving In

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You know I had about 4 chapters of this written since last June and it just sat there and I'd look at it and knew where I wanted to go but just wasn't inspired by it until the last month. I really wasn't sure if you'd like. So, glad you guys are enjoying it.

Now, since it seems like you like it so much, I'm going to extend the chapters out a bit and write one more mission. I'm not sure how many chapters that will be, but I'm just really glad you're enjoying it. With that said. I know you're really going to like this chapter.

Chapter 16 – Giving In

Nik studied Liz for a moment before speaking.

"Alaina, I'm a little concerned about Helena. Maybe we should stop seeing each other." Nikolas said even though it was the last thing that he wanted. But he couldn't have her blood on his hands and he could tell that Helena was already plotting.

Liz looked at him for a moment. "You really think that she will do something to keep me here?"

Nikolas nodded. "Oh, I'm about 100% sure of it. I know her too well."

Liz sighed. This was not part of the plan. She had read Helena's file and understood the danger.

"Did you consider that maybe it's too late?" Liz asked.

Nikolas didn't answer. He really didn't even know what to say. He felt horrible that she was in this position and her felt helpless to do anything.

Liz stood up. "Maybe I should go."

Nikolas nodded. "Let's find Michael. I would feel better if he accompanied you back to the hotel."

Liz reached up and touched his face. He kissed her hand. "I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

She dropped her hand and they made their way out of the room. Nikolas quickly located Irina and Michael.

"Hey." Nikolas said walking up to them. "Alaina is going to go and I was hoping that Michael would escort her. I just don't trust my aunt."

Jason nodded and squeezed Irina's hand.

"You're probably right." Irina said standing.

Jason stood up and walked over to Liz. "Shall we?"

Liz nodded and took one last look at Nikolas before leaving. They left and got into the car. Neither said anything but Jason did move his hand over so that their hands touched.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz opened her door and they went into her room.

Jason swept her into his arms. "I will not let her hurt you." He said softly.

Liz snuggled into his chest. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing?"

"Me too." Jason said savoring the feel of her body against his. "Elizabeth." He breathed out.

Liz pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes showed how much he craved her.

"Right now, all I want to do is feel you and taste you and I know that is so wrong. But, I just can't help but want you." Jason said softly. His words were laced with longing and a need to make her his.

Liz wanted him beyond reason. Never shifting her gaze, Liz reached up and pulled Jason's head towards her and right before she tasted his lips, she said, "Take me."

Jason lifted her up and Liz wrapped her legs around his waist as they feverishly kissed each other. His hands slid down her back giving Liz goosebumps as he made his way over to the bed.

Liz slid down his body and turned around. Jason pulled her into him and peppered kisses along her neck as he squeezed her breasts and then moved his hands down her body. Pulling back, he unzipped her dress and it dropped to the floor. With only heels and panties on, Liz turned and Jason took her all in.

"Beautiful." He said softly.

Liz reached up and pushed back his jacket. Jason finished taking it off and she unbuttoned his shirt. Jason threw it aside and kicked off his shoes and socks. Running her hands down his chest she kissed it as she unbuckled his belt. His pants fell to the floor and Liz pulled him into her and cupped his cheeks as Jason groaned. She shifted one hand to the front and Jason gasped as she grabbed his erection. Moving them back to the bed, he kissed her mouth as he pushed her onto it. Removing the rest of his clothes he watched her watch him as she bit her lip.

His body was incredible and Liz just wanted to feel him against her skin. Jason pounced and pushed her up further onto the bed as he ravished any of her flesh that he could get his mouth on. She could feel his erection pressing into her belly and wanted him so badly. "Jason, please…" She begged as her body tingled from his relentless kisses and touches.

He silenced her with his mouth as he moved his hand down between them and moved her panties aside. Liz gasped at his touch and moaned as her body reacted to him. Her head fell back and Jason pleasured her until she came loudly.

They next thing she knew he was kissing her again and she eagerly kissed him back.

"I don't have any condoms." He said softly.

"I'm on the pill." She said before teasing his mouth with her tongue.

Jason moved on top of her and when he entered her Liz moaned as he filled her. Jason relentless moved in and out of her until they were both near the edge. He could feel her walls tightening. And when he knew she was about to fall, he said, "Elizabeth, look at me."

Liz opened her eyes just before the first wave hit. She let out a loud noise and then Jason watched her fall into her pleasure abyss. He started moving and shortly thereafter he came hard. He laid next to her and pulled her into his arms savoring how her body felt up against his.

They laid there a while and then he pulled the covers up around them.

"I wish we could just stay in bed for the rest of the mission." Liz said quietly. She couldn't help but wonder what Helena was planning.

"They'll have to kill me before I let her take you."

"She'll have to kill me before I let her take me. Nikolas said we shouldn't see each other again. He's clearly scared."

"We'll call Director Stowe in the morning and see how he wants to play this." Jason said not sure what they actually wanted with Helena.

"Are you seeing Irina again?"

Jason nodded. "We're having dinner tomorrow night. That gives us all day to come up with some kind of strategy."

"We should get some sleep. Will you stay with me?" Liz asked hopeful that she could wake up in his arms.

"Yes." He said watching her get up and turn off the light. She slid back next to him and he hugged her tightly. They woke up in the middle of the night and made love again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they all had breakfast in Jason's room.

"Spinelli, you're going to be in the van tonight. We need to see if Helena will follow us."

Spinelli nodded.

"Do you want me to go with him?" Liz asked.

"No. Are you going to the museum today?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I have an appointment with them around 5:00. They close to the public at 4:30 p.m." Liz said before taking a sip of her water. She had to meet them in case Helena was checking up on them.

"I also have a business meeting at 1:00 for lunch. They are agents, but Helena won't know that."

"What time are you meeting Irina?" Liz asked curiously.

"At 6:00 p.m. I want you to send me a text when you're done at the museum so that I know you made it back to the hotel safely."

"Okay."

They finished eating and continued to go over some strategies.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had his luncheon and then around 4:00, Liz started to get dressed. She wore a conservative black dress with heels. She showed up for the meeting and was given a tour. It was a beautiful museum and she thoroughly enjoyed it. They went over some plans and then Elizabeth left. She had no idea she was being followed.


	17. Chapter 17 – Ensnared

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I would like to say that all of them are professionals, including the people following. Don't make a judgment about her spy skills not even knowing how they followed her. Maybe I should have used the word tracked instead.

The whole point of the meeting was so that if someone were to call and check with the museum to see if there really was a meeting, it would be corroborated by the staff there. Anyway, all is revealed in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 17 – Ensnared

Arriving back at the hotel, she texted Jason and then went up to her room and ordered some room service. She changed into some jeans and got comfortable. She had a headache so she checked her purse for aspirin and realized that she was out. Throwing on her sneakers, she ran downstairs to buy some at the store.

Three men watched her from afar. They had tracked her from the museum to the hotel by mainly tapping into surveillance feeds. They also had several men stationed at various points along the route that tracked Liz's cab to its destination.

She got back on the elevator and some guy got on with her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had pressed a different floor but when she got off, he followed. Liz hurried away from him and tried to make it to a stairwell. When she came around the corner another guy approached. She knew it was trouble so she shot at him and started to run towards the stairwell door and just as she passed a doorway, someone stepped out and grabbed her from behind. She struggled as one of them clamped his hand over her mouth as the other one injected her with something. And as she kicked for one last time, she passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled out Irina's chair and sat down. He saw Liz's text and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how was your day?" Irina asked.

"It was good. I had a great business meeting and it looks like we might be able to come to an agreement by the time I leave here." He said before putting his napkin on his lap.

"That's great." Irina said looking up at the waiter who had just appeared. She ordered some wine and watched Jason look over the drink menu. He finally settled for a beer.

"So, your mother isn't giving you anymore trouble is she?"

Irina shrugged. "I haven't seen her since you left. She kind of comes and goes."

"I'm glad and for your sake I hope that she stays away."

Irina studied him for a moment. He was everything that she always wanted and she didn't know how she was going to be able to let him go. She wished there was a way that he could stay or take her with him.

"Where are you going next?"

"New York. I'm meeting with some of my partners." He said causally.

The waitress brought their drinks. Spinelli was listening from within the van and looked up for a minute. He was kind of feeling weird. The other agent looked up at him too with alarm.

"We need to get out of here." He said standing up. He tried the side door but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck." He said jumping into the front seat.

Spinelli wasn't comprehending what the problem was. "What's going on?"

"Someone locked us in here and I think we're being gassed."

Spinelli felt the panic rise and he was just about to unmute his line and tell Jason when he started to gasp for air. He could feel himself starting to fade. The agent, who was now in the passenger seat, had already passed out and his head lopping to the side was the last thing that Spinelli saw before everything faded to black.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up in a bedroom. She sat up too fast and groaned as the room spun.

"Just rest my dear. I'm not going to hurt you." Helena said nicely.

Liz finally was able to focus. "What did you do?"

"I just gave you a mild sedative so that I can bring you here to have a little talk."

Liz frowned. "Couldn't you have just asked me to visit?" She said incredulously.

"Would you have come?" Helena said flippantly.

"Probaby not."

"That's what I thought."

Liz sighed. "What is it that you want from me? I'm not seeing Nikolas anymore."

"That's the problem. I need you to be together."

"Why?"

"Because you are perfect for him. I know he would fall in love with you and I need an heir."

Liz laughed. "You want to use me as some kind of baby factory. How do you even know that I can have children?"

"If you can't, then you'll be dealt with appropriately."

Liz made a face.

"Don't look so shocked. When it comes to Cassadine bloodlines, I am dead serious."

Nikolas was pushed into the room. "What is this….all….about." He said as his voice trailed. He looked between Helena and Elizabeth and then sighed. "I'm so sorry." He said to her.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You two are fabulous together. You should be jumping for joy." Helena said smiling.

Nikolas walked over towards Liz. "Are you alright?" He asked noting that her eyes looked a little glassy.

"I'm okay. It was just a sedative." She said calmly.

Nikolas looked over at Helena. "I can't believe you drugged her. Are you insane?"

Helena growled. "You are such a disappointment Nikolas. I'm just trying to help you seal the deal and this is the thanks I get?"

Nikolas stomped over towards her. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her you idiot. As long as you two are married by next week, Alaina will be safe."

Nikolas turned and looked at Liz for a moment and then turned back to Helena. "No. I will not force someone to marry me."

Helena hissed. "You have two seconds to decide whether you're with me or not. Do not disappoint me Nikolas."

Nikolas pressed his fingers against his temples. "No. I will absolutely not….." Before he could get the rest out, Liz yelled his name. But it was too late. One of Helena's henchmen injected him with a syringe. Nikolas spun around and it registered. He tried to make it over to the bed but he collapsed onto the floor.

Liz gasped and Helena walked over towards her.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. I'm taking you both to Greece."

The henchmen walked over to Liz and grabbed her arm as Liz struggled against him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Irina watched Jason leave the table and go take a phone call. She opened her purse and stared at the pill that Helena had given her to give Jason. Back and forth her thoughts went as she decided whether or not she wanted to use it. Finally, she grabbed it and discretely put it into his beer.

She watched him walk towards to the table.

Jason sat down. The phone call was about Spinelli and the agent not responding, but Jason couldn't leave Irina or it would raise suspicion. So, they were sending someone else to check on them.

They continued to talk and Irina watched Jason finish the beer with satisfaction. They were in the middle of dinner when Jason got another emergency call and this time it was to say that Liz was not responding to calls either and that she didn't answer the door for room service.

Jason went back to the table, "Listen, I need to go back to hotel for a minute."

Irina nodded. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Jason wasn't sure that was a good idea, but he knew he didn't have time to argue. He could leave her in his room while he checked on Liz.

Flagging the waitress, he took out his wallet and handed her some cash and refused the change. He grabbed Irina's hand and they walked quickly to the town car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They arrived at the hotel and Jason and Irina chatted as they went up to his room. Jason let them inside and then grabbed the ice bucket. He was going to make an excuse to go get some when he almost lost his balance.

Irina steered him towards the bed. "Michael, what's wrong?"

He tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. "I don't know."

Irina ran and got him some water and came back. "Drink this." She said handing him the glass.

Jason drank some and then promptly fell backwards onto the bed.


	18. Chapter 18 – To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol at Helena comments. **Virgy15** originally it was only 19 chapters but I extended it a bit so I'll give you another chapter! I finally finished my Scandal fic and I feel so emotional. That was the best thing I've ever written and will miss it. But now, can focus on some more Liason stuff I'm writing.

Chapter 18 – To the Rescue

"Michael." Irina yelled. She felt his forehead. "Help me straighten you out." She said as she struggled to get him all the way up on the bed.

Jason struggled but finally rested his head on the pillow. "What did you do?" He asked as she went in and out of focus.

"I'm sorry." She said instantly regretting her choice.

Irina started panicking. She knew she couldn't take any of it back and she made a decision to continue her plan to try and cover it up. She unbuttoned Jason's shirt and slid it open. Gasping at the sight of his chest, she kissed it as Jason muttered something incoherent. Kissing her way up his body she made it to his lips and started ravishing them. Jason was barely conscious and couldn't fend her off.

She pulled back and looked at him as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Michael." She yelled smacking his face. There was no response. "Shit." She said loudly. Helena said he would just be in a light fog.

She started to cry and laid down next to him and put her head on his heart. As long as she could hear it, she knew he was still alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz struggled with the man as Helena watched amused. She walked out of the room and Liz broke free. He kicked her leg as she turned to run and she fell to the floor writhing in pain.

When he reached down to grab her, she punched him in the groin and he went down. She tried to get up and her leg gave out. "Asshole." She yelled.

He grabbed her and punched her as they exchanged hits. He finally hit her on the head with his gun and she crumbled to the ground. Helena walked back into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She asked.

The man was on his knees. Liz was struggling to stay conscious. Helena came in and out of focus as she tried to get herself together.

"She fought me." The man said grimacing.

"You let someone as small as her do that much damage?" She said noting the man's battered appearance.

He shrugged.

Helena held up a gun and shot him. "You shouldn't have hurt her." She said before lowering it.

The man fell besides Liz and the gun landed right by her hand. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed it and swung it in front of her as she rose up onto her knees.

Helena frowned. "I just saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

Liz was panting. Her body ached and her ears were ringing.

"Drop your gun." She said forcefully.

Helena laughed. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I will kill you where you stand." Liz said menacingly.

Helena grinned. "My…my maybe you will make a great Cassadine; better than the lousy Irina who is probably causing Michael to overdose as we speak." Helena said grinning.

Liz frowned.

"That's right. I told her to drug him and that it would be just enough to take off the edge so she could have her way with him. I slipped it into her purse and she swore she would never use it. But, Irina is weak and has no self esteem."

"I'm sure she has you to thank for that."

"She never measured up. Such a disappointment that one is. What she didn't know is that I gave her a double dose."

Liz started to panic inside. "Why would you do that? What's he to you?"

"Well, if I can't have him. Why should she?" Helena said flippantly.

Liz knew she had to get out of there right away. The problem is that she had no idea where Jason was.

Helena started to raise her gun.

"Stop." Liz yelled.

"Make me." Helena said not believing that Liz would have the guts to shoot her.

Helena moved her arm up more and Liz shot her right in the center of her forehead.

Helena crumpled to the ground. Liz dropped her arms and wiped some blood off of her face. She could see Nikolas start to stir a little. She willed herself to stand up and held onto the bedpost. Limping towards the door, she hobbled over Helena and made her way out to one of the cars. She sat in the driver's seat and she almost cried when she saw there was no key. Checking the visors, she found nothing and growled loudly. Looking over to the passenger seat, she saw the keys lying there and grabbed them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas struggled to his feet. He was confused but then remembered what happened. He saw the henchman on the floor and then spotted Helena. Whipping around he looked at the bed and saw that Elizabeth was gone.

He stumbled to the door and made it downstairs just in time to see the car pull off. He jumped inside his car and followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz made it to the hotel. The valet came out and his mouth dropped open as she stood up. She had blood stains all over the side of her face and her clothes. "Do whatever you want with it." She said handing him the keys. She hobbled to the door and the doorman stepped aside in horror as he opened it. Liz struggled to move across the lobby. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

"Do you need help?" A manager said running towards her.

"Call an ambulance and send them to 628 please." She said in Russian as she grimaced from the pain. "Hurry."

Nikolas ran inside and saw her just as Liz's body was about to give out. He picked her up.

"Nikolas?" She said in shock.

"What is your room number? I need to get you out of here." He said softly.

"I need to get to Michael; room 628. I think Irina did something." She said.

"Do you have the key?"

Spinelli jumped onto the elevator at the last second. "I do." He said holding it out.

"Kyle?" Liz said looking at Spinelli who was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God. What did they do to you?" He said looking at Elizabeth's face.

"Michael is in danger." She said willing herself not to pass out.

They got to the 6th floor and Spinelli ran ahead to open the door. He ran inside the room.

Nikolas followed him and when they got inside Liz squirmed out of his arms. She hobbled over to the bed as Spinelli tried to revive Jason.

"Is he alive?" She yelled.

"Barely." Spinelli said. "He needs help."

"I already asked for an ambulance." Liz said.

Some police officers and two EMT's came crashing through the door. Everyone was yelling in Russian and Liz stood there with her hands over her ears. She watched them trying to revive Jason. And then everyone in the room started to get fuzzy and she passed out.


	19. Chapter 19 – The Bad and the Good

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Love your comments as usual!

Chapter 19 – The Bad and the Good

Two days later, Liz woke up. There was a flurry of activity in the room. Nikolas had stayed by her side and had run to get a doctor.

They did a whole battery of tests and finally left her alone. She had so many questions but she knew she had to keep her cover.

She watched as Nikolas walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Scared." She said softly.

He sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Don't be. I explained everything to the police. Considering how beat up you were, they totally believed everything I said."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them how Helena tried to hurt you and that I saw everything. It was self-defense." Nikolas said evenly.

Liz thought for a moment. She couldn't believe that Nikolas had lied for her.

"What happened to Michael and Kyle?"

She saw Nikolas flinch and immediately got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Kyle left yesterday. He told me to tell you not to worry."

"Did he leave with anyone?" Liz asked curiously.

"Yes, an older gentleman. He came to see you too and gave me an envelope to give to you. It's on the table over there."

"And what happened with Irina and Michael?"

Nikolas took a deep breath. "Irina is in Greece on the island. She's back on her medication and is under the care of a doctor. The police are arranging for her transport back here to face charges."

"How did she get back there?" Liz said softly, mentally making a note to follow up with the agency to make sure Irina was truly handled.

"She took Helena's jet." Nikolas said quietly.

"And Michael?" Liz asked. She was desperate to see him.

Nikolas looked away. "I'm sorry Liz but Michael didn't make it."

Liz's heart was breaking. She laid there in shock.

Nikolas's phone rang and he got up. "I have to go take this."

Liz tried to catch her breath. The tears flowed out of her and she sobbed. He couldn't be gone. Nikolas must be mistaken. She tried to sit up. She flinched at the pain in her leg which was deeply bruised.

Nikolas walked back into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked watching her trying to get out of the bed.

"I have to get out of here." She said. She wanted to go to the morgue and see Jason herself. That was the only way she'd believe that he was dead.

Nikolas ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "I know you're scared but Helena is dead. No one is going to hurt you." He pulled her into his arms as she cried inconsolably. And when she had worn herself out, he gently laid her back onto the bed and she fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Liz opened the envelope. It was a coded messaged from Director Stowe. It had some plane tickets in there and hotel reservations. She left in two days. Sighing she closed it and started to tear up again. Nothing made sense anymore.

Nikolas walked into the room. "I heard that they are letting you out of here in two days." He said softly. "I'll miss you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

Nikolas shook his head. "I'm so sorry for what Helena did." Nikolas said sincerely. He hated that he hadn't done anything to stop her.

"That wasn't your fault. Helena made her own decisions."

"If I hadn't dragged you into my family mess, none of this would have happened."

Liz touched his hand. "We both can't take anything back that we did." She said ruefully.

Nikolas nodded. "Are you going back home soon?"

Liz nodded. "I leave on Friday morning actually."

"Well, I'll be sorry to see you go. I'll see you back to the hotel tomorrow and I'll send a car to take you to the airport."

"Thank you."

Nikolas nodded. He got up and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

At his word, he escorted her back to the hotel the next day. Liz somberly packed her suitcase. She had tried to see Jason's body but they told her that it had already been moved. She figured Director Stowe must have done it. Feeling really empty inside, she zipped up the suitcase and laid on the bed. Grasping a pillow to her chest, she cried herself to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane flight was long. She finally landed in Tahiti. It was a gorgeous day. A car picked her up at the airport and bought her to this private little cottage on the beach. The water was steps away and it was absolutely beautiful. She put her suitcase down and looked in the drawer for a bathing suit. As always, there were clothes inside. She pulled out a bikini and changed. Grabbing some sunblock off the table, she applied it and then grabbed a towel and walked outside. There were chairs on the beach and a table. A waiter walked up to her and took her drink order and she settled into the chair. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Suddenly, someone was blocking the sun. She opened her eyes and took the glass from the man's hands, never actually looking at him, and took a sip. "Delicious. Thank you." She said placing it on the table next to her.

She closed her eyes and then realized after a minute that the man was still standing there. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you haven't been kissed properly." He said slowly.

Liz grabbed the side of the chair as her heart pounded in her chest. It sounded like him but it couldn't be. She thought wildly. "Jason?" She said almost inaudibly. She jumped up as a sob caught in her throat. Staring into his blue eyes, she touched his face gently. "Is that really you?" She managed to get out.

"Yes." He said grinning.

Liz jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. Jason held her tightly as she cried. She finally pulled back and Jason wiped the tears from her eyes. "How?" She asked softly.

He grabbed her drink. "Come on." He said walking her back to the cottage.

He placed the drink on the table and they sat on the bed. Elizabeth never took her eyes off of him. It was like she was afraid that he would disappear.

"They took me to the hospital and kept me alive while the drugs wore off. The doctors said if you hadn't found me when you did, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Director Stowe showed up the next day and they transferred me to New York. Spinelli stayed an extra day so he can look out for you and then he was transferred as well."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They needed your reactions to be authentic so that Nikolas didn't know that you were a spy." Jason said as he rubbed her arm. "I listened to the audio of your confrontation with Helena. You are one of the toughest people I know."

Liz smiled. "I had to get back to you. Helena told me what Irina did and I took a chance that you'd be back at your room."

"I also saw the video of you in the lobby." He said frowning.

"I was a mess. But nothing was going to stop me Jason. You needed me." She said reaching up to touch his face.

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts still but nothing like it did before."

He reached down and picked up her leg and looked at it. There was a nasty bruise. A piece of medical tape still covered the cut on her head and her cheek was slightly bruised. He perused the rest of her body. There were also some bruises on her arms. He hated that they had hurt her like that.

Liz stood up and stood between his legs. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

"I know you would. Thank you for saving me."

"I was saving us." She said before she lowered her mouth to his.


	20. Chapter 20 - Lost Without You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it! Here's some lovin'

Chapter 20 - Lost Without You

Liz moaned as she passionately kissed him. She had missed him so badly. It had been hell thinking that she had lost him. And Liz had no intention of letting him out of her sight any time soon.

Jason pulled her into him. He felt like his whole body was on fire as her sensuous kisses made all the blood rush to his erection.

He pulled back and stood up. Pulling off his shirt he felt her hands immediately start to run up and down his chest. They moved to his swim trunks and she pulled them down freeing him and she took in his body. "God I missed you." She said before Jason kissed her again trying to convey all of his feelings to her. He undid her bikini top and tossed it aside. They kissed again and then Jason lifted her onto the bed and pushed her up higher. Pulling off her bottoms, he stopped suddenly to look at her. "How is it even possible that I could want you this much?"

Elizabeth reached up and pulled his head towards her and kissed him with abandon. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now Jason, I need to feel you." She said overwhelmed with want.

He put on a condom and then suddenly he was inside of her and it was like the rest of the world ceased to exist. It was just the feel of his body moving back and forth above her, and her nipples rubbing against his chest. His mouth ravished hers and then there was the friction that sent waves of pleasure through her as he moved in and out. She arched her back as she became dizzy and intoxicated with every thrust of his hips.

She stared into his eyes as her body tensed and an immense bliss washed through her body. Jason felt her body shake and groaned as the climax slammed through his body and he released himself. He sunk on top of her and then rolled over and took her with him.

They didn't speak for quite awhile as they both lay still thinking about the intensity of their union.

Finally Jason spoke, "Elizabeth, I'm crazy about you. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone the way I want you." He said softly.

Elizabeth smiled. "I feel the same way. I don't know when or how it happened but I can't ever be without you again."

Jason's phone rang and he groaned. He got up and fished inside his swimming trunks. "Hello?"

"Agent Morgan, it's Director Stowe. We have a problem."

Jason sat on the bed. Elizabeth sat up and laid her head on his back.

"Damian Spinelli is missing. We think it was the Russians. We believe they are still in New York somewhere."

Jason's heart sank a little. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I know Elizabeth needs some rest. I already have a few agents working on it. But I should warn you…." He said as his voice trailed off.

"Brenda." Jason said quietly.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I will meet you at the airport personally."

Jason sighed. "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

Jason ended the call and put the phone down.

"What happened?" Liz asked curiously.

"Spinelli has been taken by the Russians. They think that they are still in New York."

Jason got up and went into the closet. He grabbed his backpack with his computer in it.

Liz smirked. "Your things were in here the whole time?"

Jason grinned. "Yup."

He turned it on and tried to think like Spinelli.

"Go on the BloodRayne forum." Liz said grabbing the computer from him. She typed feverishly and then pulled up the thread from the night before. The last thing that Spinelli typed was Jacks."

"Why would he type the word of a game?" Jason asked.

"Maybe it's not a game. Maybe it's a person." Liz said flipping over to a new screen. She went into their agency site and typed the name Jacks.

Nothing was coming up. She went into another tab and did a search for businessman jacks and the names Jasper and Jerry sprung up.

Jason dialed his phone. "Amber, I need you to see if Jasper or Jerry Jacks have any businesses or homes in New York area. I need a complete dossier on both of them like yesterday. And make sure you check to see if either one of them have any Russian connections."

"You got it."

"Thanks." He said shutting the phone. "Now, where were we?"

Elizabeth grinned. She got up and threw on her bikini. "We were about to go take a dip in the ocean." She said grabbing two towels. "Last one in….." She said running.

Jason threw on his swim trunks and ran after her. She had already made it to the water and he grabbed her and spun her around as she laughed and screamed.

He sat her down and kissed her. He never wanted to let her go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli sighed and continued to write code. The guard left him for a moment and he flipped over to the BloodRayne site and looked to see if anyone commented after his. He smiled as RayneAlaina said, "We see you." He quickly typed, "danger be careful." And then shut the window. He didn't know exactly where he was but they only were a few hours outside of New York.

He went back to his code right as the guard walked back up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason jumped into the shower. They washed each other and then their need for each other took over once again.

Jason pressed her into the wall as ravished her lips. He entered her as the water cascaded down their bodies and the shower was immediately filled with moans. Jason stopped and slid out of her. He placed her down and spun her around. "Bend over." He said huskily.

Liz gasped and braced herself as Jason plunged into her once again and his hands latched onto his hips, and he started to thrust furiously, it was everything she could do to keep standing. She yelled out his name as her walls tightened around him and Jason grunted and released himself inside of her. Her legs went to jelly and he grabbed her pulled her into him. She leaned on him for support as she came down from her high. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not that it's funny but it's just so damn good with you." She said turning around and looking up at him. "I just can't get enough."

Jason smiled. "I feel the same way." He said taking the soap and washing her body. They finished cleaning up and got out and Jason dried her off.

Lying in the bed, they both realized that they were starving. Jason made a call to have some food delivered. They put on some clothes and sat at the table doing some more research. They were happy to see Spinelli's message as well and typed, "on the way". The food finally came and they ate and drank until they both were stuffed.

"We're going to have to work that off later." Jason said taking a sip of his beer.

Elizabeth grinned. "With pleasure."

"When we get Spinelli, I'm going to tell Director Stowe that we both need some time off. I just want to be normal with you for a few weeks. I think we both need that." Jason said softly.

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."

Jason grabbed her hand. "I hope you realize that you're stuck with me."

Liz grinned. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anybody else."


	21. Chapter 21 – Blast from the Past

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Butterflyliz, ilovedana53, lrobinson01, doralupin86, kikimoo, maryrose59, virgy15 – **thank you! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Chapter 21 – Blast from the Past

They cleaned up a bit and then walked outside and watched the sunset. Jason kissed her soundly. For the rest of the night, they made love over and over and until they finally fell asleep; exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got up in the morning and showered. A car came to take them to the airport and they grabbed a few things and left.

The plane leveled off and they got comfortable.

"I can't believe Director Stowe went first class." Jason said quietly.

Liz smiled. "It's nice."

She snuggled into his side. "I'm a little worried about Spinelli."

"I know. The poor kid just can't seem to get a break."

Liz nodded. "Why did you say Brenda when you were talking on the phone?"

Jason had forgotten. "Oh yeah, I meant to talk to you about that. He pulled Brenda onto the case. So, we may run into her."

"Oh." Liz said softly. She felt bad that Jason had to face her after all that happened. "Are you upset by that?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't really want to see her but it's been a few years. What's done is done."

All Liz could think of is suppose she wants him back but she let the subject go. It wasn't something she really wanted to dwell on and she needed to believe in the connection that Jason had with her now.

"I'm kind of looking forward to confronting the Russian's after what they did to me."

Jason looked down at her. "Well, if there's anything left of them after I'm done with them, you can have at it." He said with smirk.

Liz smiled. "That kind of talk is just going to get you kissed."

"Bring it." Jason said leaning towards her.

Liz kissed him softly and then deepened it. They pulled back and Liz snuggled into his side again. They went over their game plan and then finally landed in New York.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Director Stowe walked up to them. "Welcome back." He said shaking hands with Jason. He gave Liz a hug and then an apology. "Sorry we had to let you believe Jason was dead. How are you doing?" He asked noting that she still had a slight limp.

"Much better."

He led them to a town car and they all got in. "You're going to be staying at a hotel called the Metro Court tonight. We still haven't located Spinelli but we are working on it and think we might be close."

"He hasn't sent us any more messages." Jason said.

"Hopefully, it's just because he didn't have the chance." Director Stowe said quietly.

They pulled up to the metro court. "This is your stop. Your room is stocked and good luck with your mission."

They nodded and got out of the car and headed towards their room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got dressed for dinner and headed for the restaurant.

"I'm Carly, please, follow me." She said smiling.

Jason motioned for Liz to go first and they were seated out of the way.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Your waiter will be here shortly." Carly said before eyeing Jason one more time.

Liz rolled her eyes. "It amazes how brazen other women are. They don't even try to hide it."

Jason smiled. He really could care less if Carly liked what she saw.

They ordered some drinks and chatted.

"Dance with me?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled. "I'd love too."

He led her onto the dance floor and they swayed to the music as they gazed into each others eyes. Liz was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Jason?" A voice called out.

Jason closed his eyes for a second and they broke hold. He turned and came face to face with Brenda.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It's great to see you." She said trying to search his eyes to see if he was still mad.

"Good to see you too." He said quietly. He held out his hand behind him and Liz took it. He moved her next to him. "Brenda this is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." Brenda said shaking her hand.

The two women sized each other up for a moment.

Sonny walked up to them.

"Sonny, you remember Jason. This is Elizabeth." Brenda said.

"My girlfriend." Jason added before shaking Sonny's hand.

Sonny put his arm around Brenda's waist. "Well, we'll leave you to your date." He said before moving Brenda to their table.

Jason and Liz went back to their table and Liz watched Jason drink some beer and then she said, "You sure you're okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'm sure. It's still a little awkward."

Liz nodded. "She's gorgeous."

Jason shrugged. "Looks clearly are not everything."

"So, what was it that drew you to her then?" She asked curiously.

"We had this kind of love hate thing going on. We argued constantly. And then one day we kissed and it just got bigger from there."

Liz decided to let it drop. "I'm going to go use the ladies room." She said standing up.

Jason nodded and then got up and walked over to the balcony.

Brenda saw him and when Sonny excused himself to make a call, she went out onto the balcony with him.

"She's very beautiful." Brenda said walking up behind him.

Jason turned around and looked at her. "Yes, she is."

"Is it really serious?"

"Why do you care?"

Brenda sighed. "Because maybe it would make me feel a little better knowing that you found someone to love."

Jason sighed. "Yes, it's serious."

"You look good." She said smiling. She had forgotten how good he always looked. He really hand changed much since the last time she had seen him.

"You too. Are you happy?"

Brenda shrugged. "Marriage has its ups and downs." She said almost ruefully. They had their problems, but she wouldn't have traded her little girl for the world.

"And Maya?"

Brenda grinned and whipped out her phone. "She's gorgeous." She said gushing.

Jason looked down at the pictures. "She is." He said sadly.

"You know, I did want her to be yours."

Jason closed his eyes. "Brenda stop."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave you alone." She said walking away.

Jason turned around and gripped the edge of the wall. He hated that Maya wasn't his. It really wasn't even about Brenda. It's just he fell in love the baby and then she was taken away.

Liz had seen them talking and walked over to him and touched his back. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head no.

Liz turned him around and he could tell that Jason was really emotional. "Come on, I'll tell them to send our dinners to the room."

Jason nodded and followed her back inside. She caught the waitress and then led him to the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22 – Claws Come Out

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone had a great turkey day! I had food poisoning earlier in the week so stomach still not too hot but managed to eat a little.

**Kcke2pen** – Tell me how you really feel rofl **Guest** – They aren't FBI but it's a soap fic anything can happen. She's really not doing missions that much anymore (will be addressed later). **Gabby1, Virgy15 – **probably down the line **kikimoo – **she does!

Chapter 22 – Claws Come Out

When they got to the room, Jason took off his jacket and sat on the bed.

"Talk to me." She said standing in front of him as his eyes filled up with tears.

"She showed me some pictures of Maya and my heart broke a little." Jason said softly.

Liz held his face in her hands. She slowly kissed him and Jason urgently kissed her back.

There was a knock on the door and Liz went and answered it. A man pushed their dinner into the room and she gave him a tip and shut the door. She walked over to the chair to throw her purse down and she gasped as Jason rushed towards her and backed her into the wall. "I need you so badly." He said before kissing her hungrily as they tore away at each other's clothes. He lifted her and she clenched her legs around his waist. Reaching in between them, she grabbed his erection. "Fuck." Jason said as she moved him up and down. He ravished her neck and tweaked her nipples with his hand. Liz moaned. Jason walked them over to the couch and Liz let go and Jason placed her on the floor. He turned her around and pushed her forward onto the cushions and right as she grabbed the back of the couch, Jason entered her to the hilt. Liz moaned loudly as Jason relentlessly moved in and out of her until they both came.

Liz stood up and turned around. "Well that was hot." She said as Jason pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Jason said softly.

Liz pulled back. "Well, I really hope you never have to find that out. Come on, let's get cleaned up." She said leading them into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They sat down and ate.

"Sorry I got upset earlier."

"I'm not. I think you've been holding that in for a long time." Liz said taking a sip of wine.

"You're probably right." Jason said smiling at her. "I kind of feel relieved that I've seen her so I can let everything go."

Liz smiled. "Good."

"Have you ever thought about having kids and living a normal life?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. I want it eventually. I'm still young. I enjoy being a spy. But, settling down and being a mom and a nurse is on my list."

"I hope I'm on your list." Jason said smiling.

Liz grinned. "I haven't updated it since I met you, but if you play your cards right….."

Jason grinned. "I think you like how I play my cards already."

"I do."

"Come here." He said standing up. Taking her hand, he led her out onto the balcony.

She stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her as they stared out at the city.

"Is it crazy that I want to give you everything?" He said into her ear.

Liz grinned. "I hope not, because I'm looking forward to it."

She couldn't even explain why she knew that Jason was her soulmate. Until now, she wasn't even sure that she believed in that. But, there was no way in hell she was going to give up her man.

Their phone rang and Jason rushed back inside to answer it. "I'll be right there." He said quickly. He threw on his shirt and some jeans.

"What's going on?"

"I need to go pick up a drop really quick." He said slipping on his boots and grabbing his key and gun. "I'll be right back."

Liz nodded. She slipped on some pajamas and turned on the television. There was a knock on the door and she frowned and opened it.

"Brenda?" She said with surprise.

"Hi. I need to talk to Jason." She said evenly.

"Why?"

"Because I noticed that I upset him earlier and I wanted to apologize. I feel really bad about it."

Liz sighed. She was really starting not to like Brenda. "He's not here. And he's fine. So, you can go back to your husband now."

"Are you sure because…"

Liz took a step towards Brenda. "I don't know what game you're playing right now, but if you try to fuck with Jason's head again, I will fuck with you."

Brenda took a step backwards. "Wow, nice mouth."

Liz smirked. "Jason certainly thinks so." She said before turning away from her and slamming the door in her face. "Bitch." She said under her breath.

She climbed on the bed and tried to find something to watch but she was so agitated that she could barely see straight.

Jason came back into the room and put his gun on the table and walked over to the bed. He could tell she looked pissed. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Your ex was here."

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Because she felt so bad that she upset you." Liz said mimicking Brenda.

Jason tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry. Did you get into a fight with her?"

"No, but I threatened her ass."

Jason smiled. "Thank you." He said crawling on the bed towards her. "You're really hot when you're pissed off."

Liz smirked.

Jason kissed her thoroughly and then pulled back and gave her the envelope to open.

She ripped it open and a few pictures fell out. It was a building about an hour away. There was a satellite video of Spinelli being led into it.

"When do we leave?"

"How about now?" He asked.

Liz grinned. "Let's go." She said jumping up. She tore off her pajamas and threw on some black jeans, a black shirt, and black boots.

Jason changed his jeans so they were black and then he grabbed a back pack with guns and ammo and a few other things they might need.

They headed to their rental car and hopefully to Spinelli.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The building was in the middle of an industrial complex. Liz and Jason crept towards it. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Making it to the side door, they looked at each other and then Jason threw it open. There was no one inside. They went through every room on both floors and it was completely empty.

They left and as they were walking towards the car, there was a huge explosion which tossed them forward.

Landing on the ground hard, they both tried to catch their breath.

"You okay?" He asked crawling towards her.

She nodded. "Yeah." She said staring back at the fireball.

"We need to get out of here." He said standing up. He helped her to her feet and he jumped in the car. They raced back towards the interstate and got on before they could be seen by the fire trucks that raced by.

"Are you sure that your fine?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but that was too close." She said quietly.

"I agree. They can't be far though. We just have no idea where they moved him too."

Liz dug out the satellite phone and updated Director Stowe on the development and they headed back to Port Charles.


	23. Chapter 23 – Calculated Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol it's not really about whether I like Brenda or not because I've written her good and bad. It's just she fit the bill for someone who would like Sonny or possibly Jason too. But you know me, I'm not usually black/white. I like grey.

ABCSOAPFAN – Sorry no more Nicholas. This is probably going to be around 27 chapters or so. I'm writing the end right now.

Chapter 23 – Calculated Plans

The next morning, they went downstairs to the lobby. There were a few tables next to the boutiques and they sat down. Brenda walked up to them.

"I heard what happened last night." She said pulling a chair over and sitting down.

"It was a close call, but we're fine." Jason said.

Brenda didn't even look over at Liz. She figured that she was still pissed off.

She put an envelope on the table. "This has your new names in it. Refer to me as Alex. I guess the three of us are moving to New York this morning."

Liz opened the envelope. "Brian and Cara." She said looking at their new ID's.

"Is there a new lead?" Jason asked.

"Yup. Jerry Jacks was linked to a group of Russians that were originally backed by Helena Casssadine. He has a warehouse out on Long Island that has seen some activity in the last 24 hours. We think Spinelli might be there."

"That seems way too easy." Liz said.

Brenda ignored her. "Intel says this is the place."

Jason looked over at Liz. He was thinking the same thing that Liz was.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Look, before you two decide to go all rogue on me, shouldn't we at least see if we can get in there?"

"Brenda, it's clearly a diversion. A man like Jerry Jacks is not going to leak this kind of intel. We need to find out the other warehouses in the area that he is tied too. Spinelli is off the grid. This software is clearly valuable to them…" Jason stopped talking because Liz's eyes were following Jax to the elevators. "Wasn't that….."

"Yes, it was." Brenda said.

Liz glared. "Have you tried to get any information out of him?"

Brenda sighed. "Um, Jax and I aren't really on speaking terms."

"I wonder why." Liz muttered.

Ignoring her comment, Brenda said, "But, he usually has a late breakfast around this time."

Jason watched Liz stand up.

"I'm going to go put something cute on and go upstairs. You guys wait here."

Jason watched her disappear into the elevator. "I heard you stopped by last night."

"I did. I wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry if….."

Jason cut her off. "Brenda, it really wasn't necessary. I'm fine."

"That is what she said." Brenda said studying him.

"It's almost like you don't want me to be fine."

"Why would you say something like that?" She said indignantly.

"Because you like to play games. I think you want me to still be pining away for you."

"That's not true Jason. I'm married."

Jason stared at her sternly, "Do not mention Maya to me again. And you better stay on Elizabeth's good side because if you piss her off again, I'm not going to stop her."

Brenda studied him for a moment. Part of her did hate that he had moved on but the other wanted him to be happy. His presence was already causing her and Sonny to fight because of Sonny's jealousy. Jason would always have a piece of her heart and she was having a hard time dealing with it all when he was sitting right in front of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz had on a frilly top with tight blue jeans and wedged heels. Jax watched her saunter in and the hostess sat her at a table. She perused the menu and finally settled on what she wanted.

Jax stood up and walked towards her. "Hello, are you eating alone?"

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

"May I join you?" He asked.

Liz shrugged. "I guess."

He said down. "I'm Jax."

"Cara."

"It's very nice to meet you."

The waitress brought Jax's drink over and Elizabeth ordered.

"I don't think I've seen you here before."

"You haven't. I'm just here for a few days."

"Oh, are you here for a conference?"

"Yes. There's a nursing conference tomorrow."

Jax smiled. "So, you're a nurse?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. I love it. It's a very rewarding profession."

The waitress brought her some orange juice.

"And what do you do?" She said pretending to be interested.

"I own this hotel and I'm a businessman."

"Really. Well, it is very nice." Liz said smiling.

"I'm glad that you like it."

The waitress put some waffles in front of Liz and eggs and toast in front of Jax. He smiled at her choice.

"This looks really good." She said pouring some syrup on them.

"It's nice to see a woman actually eat in this dining room."

"I have a high metabolism." Liz said taking a bite. "Mmmmm, delicious." She said chewing.

Jax grinned. "So Cara, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"My brother is having a party in the city. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Liz smiled. "Really? Well is your brother a fun partier or is this going to be a bunch of stuffed suits and caviar?"

Jax chuckled. "Well, it might be a little stuffy, but I was hoping you'd be willing to help liven it up with me."

Liz smiled. "Okay, you're on."

"Good. I was going to head up there around 3ish. You can ride with me."

"Sounds good."

"Will you make it back in time for your conference?"

Liz nodded. "The speaker I'm here to see goes on about 3 p.m."

Jax smiled. "I'll make the arrangements."

They finished eating and Liz stood up. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby at 3 then." She said smiling.

Jax grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

He watched her get into the elevator and then made a phone call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked up to them and sat down with a smile on her face.

"Okay, spill it." Jason said watching her carefully.

"I have a date with Jax in the city tonight."

"Really?" Brenda said shocked that Jax was that easy.

"Yup. It's a party that Jerry happens to be hosting."

Jason smiled. "That's my girl."

Liz grinned. "I'm meeting him in the lobby at 3:00 p.m."

"Do you have anything to wear?" Brenda asked.

Liz shook her head. "I checked the closet. I'll probably need to go shopping."

"Don't bother. I'll take you over to the Crimson office and we'll get you a dress there."

Liz wasn't really sure that she wanted to go anywhere with Brenda but she sighed and said, "Sure."

Jason stood up. "While you two are shopping, I'm going to go to some research."

Liz stood up. "You ready?"

Brenda nodded. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They headed over to Kate's and she was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Brenda." She said hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"Thanks for doing this favor. This is Cara."

Kate smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said looking Liz up and down. "Follow me."

They went back to a big dressing room. There were dresses hanging everyone and most of them were to die for. "I think I've died and gone to heaven." Liz said under her breath.

Brenda smiled. "I'm glad you appreciate fashion."

Kate got a call and had to leave. Maxie walked over to them. "Sorry, Kate had to go so I'll be helping you."

"Cara needs a dress for a party in New York tonight."

Maxie looked her up and down and then went through the racks. "You're skin color is great and will pretty much work with anything." She grabbed a few things and hung them up in a dressing room. "Start trying them on." She said before walking out.

Liz went inside and started and Brenda sat down and waited. Liz finally came out with this baby blue dress on that was sleeveless, and had soft tiers that cascaded down but the front was cut out and you could see her legs from a few inches above the knees down.

Brenda looked over at Maxie. "That's nice. Sexy but not too sexy."

"We can add some sandals and some nice jewelry accents. I think that is the winner." Maxie said smiling.

Liz smiled. She loved it.

"Okay, we'll take that one." Brenda said standing up.

Liz hurried back into the dressing room and changed back into her jeans.

"I think you should straighten your hair too." Maxie said taking one last look at her. "I put some jewelry in the bag and shoes. So, you're good to go."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24 - Introductions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo - Liz is not from Port Charles so Jax wouldn't know who she was. LiasonLuv – Phone call was just a business call ilovedana – Thank you ! Glad you guys are still enjoying it!

Chapter 24 - Introductions

Liz followed Brenda to the elevator.

"Jax likes to flirt. He's very romantic. He also loves his brother. So, be careful. They are very close." Brenda warned.

Liz nodded.

They got out and made their way to the car.

After a few minutes of silence, Brenda finally spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry for the other night. We have to work together and I don't want my behavior to compromise anything. So, I promise I will be on my best behavior from now on." She said smiling.

Liz sighed. "Fine. You're right. I have enough to worry about without adding you to the mix."

Brenda got a call. She hung up. "Do you mind if we swing by my place really quick?"

Liz shook her head no.

"Thank you."

They pulled into Sonny's driveway and they both got out. Liz followed her into the house and Maya ran towards Brenda squealing, "Ma ma."

Liz smiled as she watched Brenda drop to her knees and hug the little girl. Brenda picked her up and brought her over to Liz. "This is my best achievement ever." She said grinning.

"Hi Maya." Liz said smiling at the little girl who grinned back. She looked just like Brenda.

Brenda kissed up on her and then handed her back to the nanny who was going to put her down for a nap.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see her before Mercedes put her down for her nap." Brenda said leading Liz back to the car.

"Is it hard still being a spy and being a mom?"

Brenda shrugged. "To be honest, I don't do many missions anymore. And to further incriminate myself, I only did this one to see Jason."

Liz looked away from her.

"I think we both needed closure." Brenda said softly. "This is hard for me to say, but I'm glad he found you."

Liz sighed. "He's a good man."

Brenda took a deep breath. "I know. That's what made everything so much worse."

Liz looked up at her. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was just young and stupid. It was like I couldn't handle nice. Jason was really good to me but I turned my back on what we had and got sucked into Sonny's world. I mistook obsession for love. But, in the end, I have Maya and she is my world."

Liz didn't say anything. Clearly Brenda regretted what she had done to Jason. But at the same time, she also seemed to regret being with Sonny.

"We're here." Brenda said watching Liz get out of the car. "I'll see you in New York."

Liz looked back and her nodded and then walked into the building.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn." Jason said watching her walk towards him.

She smiled and twirled around. "You like?"

"I more than like." He said walking towards her. He pulled her into him and kissed her hard.

"Yum." She said licking her lips.

Jason growled and pulled her into him again as he plundered her mouth. They pulled part and Liz grinned. "We are going to have to pick this back up later."

"Definitely." He said watching her grab her purse. It was large enough to hold a smaller sized gun. "Liz, please be careful." He said softly.

She smiled and opened the door and Jason moved so quickly towards her it took her breath away. Holding her in his arms, he looked into her eyes and said, "You know you have my heart, right?"

Liz sucked in her breath and kissed him with all the emotion she could conjure. "I feel the same way about you too Jason." She said breathlessly.

He grinned and kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

She smiled and slipped out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The whole way down to the lobby Liz touched her lips. Jason drove her crazy and she had no idea how she was going to have an intelligent conversation with Jax after those last kisses.

The elevators opened up and Jax watched her walk off. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow." He said walking up to her.

Liz grinned. She linked her arm through his and they walked to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Brenda got into an SUV and followed them to New York. Max and Milo followed her at a safe distance per Sonny's instructions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So, tell me more about yourself Cara." Jax asked.

Liz smiled. "Well, I love art. I paint actually."

"Really? I'd love to see some of your work. Why didn't you pursue it instead of nursing?"

"Because I had to pay the bills." She said chuckling.

"I understand that." He said grabbing her hand and holding on to it. "I love art as well."

"Who is your favorite artist?" She asked curiously.

"That's hard, but I would say Van Gogh or Rembrandt for vastly different reasons."

Liz smiled.

They continued to talk about art and before they knew it, they were in Manhattan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I think Sonny's men are following us." Jason said.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Predictable. It's probably Max and Milo. But, who knows, maybe they'll come in handy."

"Is he having a fit that I'm in town?"

"Of course, you're like this ghost that haunts him." She said dramatically.

Jason hated Sonny and a part of him really liked that Sonny was freaking out over him.

"When we get there, I'm going to go in as a server. You stay with the car just in case something happens."

Brenda nodded. They were both listening to Liz and Jax talk. "Is she really a nurse and artist?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Brenda said softly.

They pulled into Jerry's gate.

"Hey, I'm a server and I need to get in and out pretty quickly in case we run out of things. Can I park off to the side?" Jason asked the valet.

"Sure. Just pull in over there."

Jason nodded and backed into the spot. He watched Liz walk into the house with Jax and then looked over at Brenda. "If anything bad happens, leave the keys on the seat. Call Max and have him pick you up. Get out of here."

Brenda nodded. "You have me on GPS right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said getting out of the car. He looked back up at her. "Good luck."

She nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sipped some champagne as Jax told her a story. She laughed and flirted. When she saw Jason she was slightly relieved to know that he was there. Jerry came into the room and headed straight for his brother.

"Hey." Jax said giving him a hug. "I want to introduce you to Cara."

Jerry smiled. "The pleasure's all mine." He said kissing Liz's hand.

She smiled and Jerry sat down with them.

"So tell me. What are you doing with this lughead?" He asked playfully.

Liz grinned. "I'm having a lot of fun actually."

Jax smiled. "Cara is a nurse and an artist."

Jerry smiled at her. "How intriguing. May I steal her for a second?" He asked.

Jax shrugged. "Sure."

Jerry stood up and Liz followed him into a different room. "This is my greatest possession."

Liz's mouth dropped open as she stared at a rare Degas painting. "Magnificent." She said studying it carefully.

Jerry smiled. "I thought you might like it."

He showed her a few other works of art and then led her back to the living room. "I'm sure my brother is pouting."

Liz smiled. Jax was talking to someone and looked up and smiled. He excused himself and walked up to them.

"I was beginning to worry." Jax said pretending to be jealous.

Jerry chuckled. "I know I have a ruthless reputation but stealing my brother's girl is definitely out of my comfort zone."

Jax smiled.

They watched Jerry walk away and Jax pulled her back over to the couch.

Jason kept an eye on Jerry who was talking to someone over in the corner. He noted that he didn't look happy at all.

There was something familiar about the man he was talking to, but Jason couldn't quite place him.

About a half hour later, Jerry approached Jax and Elizabeth again and Jason watched Elizabeth follow Jerry out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25 – Exposed

A/N – Thanks for all of you comments! **LiasonLuv - ** You got it! **Kikimoo – **lol sorry just the way it works out sometimes. Just a few more chapters and this over. I have two more I'm deciding between one's a period piece and the other is a challenge from ABCSOAPFAN1963. I will probably post the period piece first just because I'm almost done with it. Both will be short.

Chapter 25 – Exposed

"So, you are even more intriguing than I gave you credit for." Jerry said as Liz watched his smile dissolve.

The man he had been talking to earlier walked into the room.

Liz looked back and forth between the two. "What's wrong?"

"Vladmir here tells me that he interrogated you in Italy regarding your association with Damian Spinelli. He said you had a red wig on at the time but he clearly remembers your face."

Liz felt her stomach drop. "There must be some kind of mistake."

"I'm not stupid Cara, if that is even your name."

Liz didn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jerry asked. He looked over at Vladmir. "Take care of her. And this time, torture her if you have too. We need to find out which agency she is working for."

Brenda grimaced as she listened. She picked up her phone. "Max, I need you."

Max turned on the car. "Be right there."

She slipped out of the car and grabbed her backpack. Leaving the keys on the seat, she watched as Max pulled the car up and she hopped inside. She saw a man pushing Liz along the side of the house. It looked like her wrists were bound. He pushed her into a car.

"Follow them at a safe distance." Brenda instructed Max.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran out of the party and jumped into the SUV and started it. He plugged a tracking device GPS module into the cigarette lighter and started to take off.

Once Liz had gotten into the car, Jason didn't hear any talking.

"Brenda, talk to me." Jason said into his phone.

"We're following them. I will stand back until you get here." She said softly. "They are sending more agents in to help but it's going to take a while."

Jason hit the steering wheel with his hand. He hadn't anticipated that the Russians would actually show up at the party.

"Jason, take a deep breath. We'll get her back." Brenda said knowing he was freaking out.

Jason hung up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Pulling up the car behind Brenda, Jason got out.

"They walked her into the first building." Brenda said handing him some binoculars.

Jason scanned the area. There weren't a lot of cars but there was no way of telling how many men they would have to fight.

"Do you think Spinelli is in there too?" Jason asked.

"There's a good chance. They are trying to pull up some satellite feeds of the area as we speak."

Jason nodded. "I think we can climb down the hill and access it that way. Who's a better shot? Milo or Max."

Brenda smiled. "Milo. Why?"

"Because I was thinking we'd take him with us and then leave Max here in case we need him to drive down and get us."

Brenda nodded.

"How did she look?" He asked softly.

"Really annoyed."

Jason smirked. "They won't go easy on her this time."

That was what was scaring Jason the most.

"Then I guess we better get in there." Brenda said firmly. She knocked on Milo's window. "Come on Milo. You're coming with us."

"Cool." Milo said hopping out.

They made their way down the hill and fanned out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz was slammed into a chair and tied down.

"I'll be right back to get you." The man said menacingly before walking out.

Spinelli jumped up. "Are you okay luscious one?" He asked trying to see if they had hurt her.

"I'm fine Spinelli. Help should be on the way." She whispered into his ear.

Spinelli nodded.

"How far are you away from finishing?"

"A few days maybe."

"Stall as much as you can." She said before jumping as the man came back inside.

"It's time to get tortured." He said smiling as he grabbed the chair and tipped it back. He dragged her across the floor as Spinelli looked at her helplessly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz watched as the man prepared his devices which sat on a table. He plugged in a drill and grinned as he tested it. She hoped that Jason got there in time, but if he didn't, she was prepared to take it.

"So, let's find out who you really are…shall we?" The man said putting on a mask and some gloves.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked out a guard and they all slipped inside.

"Which way?" Brenda asked.

Jason looked down at his phone and his GPS. "That way." He said running down a hallway.

He peered around a corner and snapped back. "Two guards, one on either side of the wall."

An alarm started blaring.

"Shit." Brenda muttered.

Jason looked at Brenda. "Go."

They both jumped out and shot the two guards.

"Left." Jason yelled.

They ran down another hallway. Three guards came around the corner and they fired on them.

Jason looked down at Brenda and saw her sleeve looked ripped. "Are you shot?"

She looked down at her arm. "No, it didn't break the skin."

The electricity went out.

"Stay along the wall." Jason growled.

Jerry was not going to make this rescue easy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A guard came into Spinelli's room. "Grab the laptop and let's go." He yelled.

Spinelli shoved it into a backpack and the man pushed him towards the door. They quickly made it outside and he shoved him into a car and took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Good thing I have a flashlight." The man said smiling at Liz. "Let us change this up. You look a little thirsty."

He dragged her over to a sink which was filled with water and plunged her head inside. He brought it back up just as Liz was running out of air and then pushed it back down again. Bringing her back up again as she gasped for air he said, "I can do this all day."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knew they were close. He had grabbed another gun and stood up and walked towards the room firing both of them as several guards scattered. Brenda followed him and took out anyone he missed as Milo brought up the rear and covered them.

They stopped in front of a door. Jason kicked it open and they ran inside. The man torturing Liz looked up just in time to get a bullet in the head. Unfortunately, he fell forward onto Liz holding her under the water.

She started to pass out.

Jason grabbed the man and pulled her back. He laid the chair down and tried to revive her.

Pumping on her chest she finally spit out water and coughed. Jason let out the breath he was holding as Brenda cut off the ropes and untied her.

"You okay?"

She was gasping for air but finally was able to nod. Jason lifted her up into his arms.

"Follow me." Brenda said as they eased their way back into the hallway.

Milo brought up the rear and Brenda led the way outside.

"I'm sure Spinelli is gone." She said looking over at Jason and Liz.

A black van drove up and some agents hopped out. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, check the building for any signs of Spinelli." Brenda yelled.

Max pulled the car up and they got inside.

Milo took off his suit jacket and handed it to Jason.

"Thanks." He said putting it over Liz who he still cradled in his arms.

He touched her face. "I don't know what I would have done…." He said softly.

Liz looked up at him. "I'm okay."

He kissed her gently and hugged her tighter.

Brenda looked away. It was hard for her to watch Jason be that way with someone else regardless of the circumstances.


	26. Chapter 26 – Payback is a Bitch

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Lol re: the Brenda comments every day. Oh my God. I just realized there is only one more chapter after this. I'm going to miss this fic!

Chapter 26 – Payback is a Bitch

Brenda's phone rang. "Yeah." She listened for a moment. "Okay, we're on the way."

Jason looked over at her. "What happened?"

"They took Spinelli to Jerry Jack's office building."

Jason smirked. "Then that is where we are going."

"You think you can make it Elizabeth?" Brenda asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." She said smiling. "Vladmir is mine."

Jason smiled. "You got it."

Max changed course and they were on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all got out. Jason handed Liz her backpack and she kicked off her heels and put a pair of flats on.

They entered the service elevator in the back of the building.

"I'm sure he probably knows that we're here." Jason said moving to the doors. He braced himself with his gun raised just in case.

"His office is on the 26th floor." Liz said pushing the button.

"What's the plan?"

"Stick together. One person brings up the rear."

"I'll do it." Milo said.

Elevator music played as they rose up higher and Liz started to hum. Jason looked over at her and smiled.

"We're on." Brenda said loudly.

The doors slid open and Jason looked left and right before stepping out. They went room by room and then all of a sudden the silence was broken with gunfire. Pushing open a door they went inside as glass shattered around them. They dove down behind some desks and started to return fire.

"I'm going to run out of ammo." He said checking around the desk. There was a dead man lying there with a semi-automatic next to him. "I need to get that gun. Can you guys cover me?" He asked.

They all nodded and began to shoot as Jason crawled over to the next desk. He grabbed the gun and got behind the other desk just as they started returning fire again.

Liz heard something in the hallway and moved back to the door. She ducked into it and came face to face with Vladmir.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He asked grinning.

"Your worst nightmare Vladdy." Liz said smirking.

They both were pointing guns at each other as they moved closer.

"Why don't we ditch the guns and do this the old fashion way?" Liz suggested.

He started laughing. "You really think you can take me?"

"Oh I know I can." She said smirking.

"On the count of three." He said. "One, two, three."

They both put their guns on the floor.

They stared for a moment before moving forward. Vladmir took a swing and Liz ducked and kicked him in the shin.

"Bitch." He said grimacing in pain. He rushed towards her and Liz turned at the last minute and hit him in the nose with her elbow.

He went down hard holding his nose as it gushed blood.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Liz said putting one hand behind her back.

"Fuck this." Vladmir said reaching for his gun.

Liz whipped her backup out and shot him in the knee. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" She asked as he writhed in pain. "Where is Spinelli?" She asked.

"Fuck you."

Liz shot his other knee as he howled out in pain.

"Where is Spinelli? My next shot will between your legs." She said in Russian.

Vladmir shook with rage. "I would rather die than tell you anything." He said trying to spit blood at her.

Liz looked down at her dress. "I think you ruined my dress." She said shooting him between the legs. "This is couture asshole."

She kicked his gun away. "Answer the question."

"No."

"Then you die." She said shooting him in the head. She walked over to him and felt around in his pocket and took his phone and wallet before going back into the other room just in case.

Jason looked up at her. "You okay?" He yelled.

"Yes. But Vladmir isn't." She said grinning.

Jason smirked. "Cover me." He yelled.

They began shooting as Jason stood and shot the rifle. Jerry's men fell left and right as he moved forward. They all followed him and finally it was quiet.

"This doesn't make sense." Liz said softly.

Jason looked down at his phone. "He's below us." He said running back to the hallway. They grabbed a few more guns before running to the stairwell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They paused and then Jason threw open the door and he and Brenda went into the room. Jerry was standing there with a gun to Spinelli's head.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Jerry said smirking. "We wouldn't want Spinelli's brains splattered across the room. What a terrible waste that would be."

"Let him go." Jason said pointing his weapon at Jerry.

"I can't do that. You see he's almost finished my program." Jerry said looking down at Spinelli. "Keep typing Mr. Spinelli if you know what's good for you."

Spinelli nervously tried to focus.

"And after he gives you the program?" Brenda asked.

"Well, aren't you beautiful." Jerry said smiling. "I don't give a damn about any of you after he's finished. I'm bringing the building down and none of you are going to make it."

Jason started trying to think of options. He figured that Jason would try to use the roof.

Liz and Milo had already headed up there and took cover. They picked off two guards and waited.

"So, where is the lovely Cara?" Jerry asked. "I was looking forward to seeing her again."

"She's sitting this one out since one of your men almost killed her."

Jerry smirked. "Almost? Is she yours?" Jerry asked curiously.

Jason didn't answer. "Spinelli are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Stone Cold."

"Shut up and keep working." Jerry said impatiently.

"At some point you're going to get tired." Jason said evenly.

Jerry chuckled. "By then, I'll be long gone."

Suddenly, gunfire erupted from outside and shattered the windows. Everyone dropped to the floor.

"Looks like the cavalry is here." Jason said.

In all the mayhem, Spinelli reached up and grabbed his laptop and started to crawl towards Jason who saw him and tried to shoot towards where Jerry was at to keep him from getting to Spinelli.

"Stone Cold." Spinelli said smiling at his slid next to him.

"Let's get out of here." Jason said as they ducked and ran towards the stairwell.

They rushed down to a lower floor and took the elevators to the parking garage. Max picked them up and they left the building and went to the far side where some other agents were gathered.

The helicopter was still shooting into the building as they watched. Jason was worried about Liz. He figured that they were on the roof. He briefed the rest of the agents and also notified them that Jerry was planning on taking the building down.


	27. Chapter 27 - Epilogue

A/N – I really want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. This was fun to write and I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I'm posting a new fic called Matters of the Heart, so come follow me on another Liason adventure!

Chapter 27 - Epilogue

Another helicopter appeared and went towards the roof. Jerry came running through the doors and Liz and Milo started to shoot at him. Someone on the helicopter opened fire and they had to take cover. Liz braced herself and waited until Jerry reached up to get onto the helicopter and she shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground and it took off.

The agency helicopter started to pursue.

"What the fuck?" Jason yelled. "Call them back." He screamed at another agent who got on the radio. If they left, Milo and Liz would be trapped on the roof. Jason was about to come undone.

Liz walked over to Jerry. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" She said watching him gasp and grimace from the pain.

Jerry started to laugh. "My dear Cara, you're the one who is about to be hurting like a bitch."

The agency helicopter came roaring into view and dipped down. Liz knew they had very little time to get onboard. Milo ran for it and jumped inside. Liz followed. As it started to lift off the ground, and right before Jerry pressed the button, she jumped and Milo caught her hand and wrist.

Jason's heart dropped as he watched with binoculars. Liz was barely holding on.

There was a huge explosion and the building started to implode. Milo groaned and pulled Liz inside and she fell on top of him.

"You okay?" He asked as they straightened themselves out.

"Yeah." She yelled as the helicopter roared away. "I owe you one." She said as they stared at the building falling. She took a deep breath and her head fell back against Milo's chest. It was way too close of a call.

The building fell back and everyone on the ground took cover as the ground shook and debris flew around.

They got up and through the dust and haze, he could see that the helicopter was landing in an adjacent lot and he made a run for it praying the entire way that she was on it. Max, Spinelli, and Brenda followed close behind.

Liz could see them running towards her and smiled. She took off running and jumped into Jason's arms.

"I thought I lost you." He said gripping her tightly. She clung to him for a moment before pulling back. "Never." She said smiling up at him.

"Elizabeth, I love you." Jason said softly.

Liz grinned. "I love you too Jason."

They kissed and Spinelli felt like clapping. Brenda stared at them for a moment and then turned and walked back towards the car. It was done. Jason was in love with someone else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**One Year Later - Tahiti**

"I love this place." Liz said gazing out at the sunset. There was a warm breeze blowing and the sun heated up her skin.

"I know, that's why I picked it." Jason said smiling down at her.

He moved so he was on one knee and Liz smiled and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Elizabeth Webber, I am so in love with you, I can't even see straight. I feel like the luckiest man in the world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life loving and being there for you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said emotionally.

Jason pulled out a box and flipped it on. "Will you marry me?"

Liz grinned as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yes." She yelled.

Jason grinned and stood up and kissed her passionately. He put the beautiful ring on her finger and Liz stared down at it. "It's perfect." She said smiling. He was beautiful.

Jason picked her up and carried her back to the cottage. He laid her on the bed and slowly made love to her. Everything about her was perfect to him, and he couldn't wait to make her his forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Headquarters**

Spinelli sat at a desk at headquarters. Director Stowe had brought him in to talk. There was a gadget on the desk and he started messing with and all of a sudden it rose up and hovered over the desk and a red beam focused in on him and he heard a click and he jumped up as the sound of gun fire filled the air and ran into the first room he saw.

It was a conference room. All the agents ripped out their guns and pointed them at him.

"Tough room." He said holding up his hands and sheepishly walking backwards. He made it back to the hallway and shut the door. A secretary was disengaging the weapon which thankfully was just a prototype and wasn't loaded.

Director Stowe had come out of his office and chuckled. "Spinelli, come inside please."

Spinelli nodded and ducked into the office. "Sorry about that." He said sitting in a chair.

"Spinelli, we are very impressed with your cyber skills."

Spinelli smiled. "Thank you sir."

"We were wondering if you'd consider using your talents for good and joining us."

Spinelli stuttered. "I….I don't know what to say. Super spydom would be a dream come true; the apex of my very existence." He said thinking about possibly working with the Luscious one and Stone Cold again.

Director Stowe smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Spinelli grinned. "Yes." He yelled.

"Good. You would have to make it through our basic training program and then train within your specialized area."

"Understood."

Director Stowe pushed a button. "Send in Agent Trout please."

The door opened and Ellie walked inside.

"Spinelli, this is Agent Trout. She's one of our best computer research techs. She is going to show you where you'll stay for training and will shadow you as well."

Ellie smiled and shook Spinelli's hand. "It's nice to meet you Damian."

Spinelli smiled. "Very nice to make your acquaintance too." He said shyly.

"Good. It's done. Welcome aboard."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth laid in Jason's arms. She couldn't stop smiling. She loved everything about Jason and couldn't wait to start a new adventure with him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm just really happy." She said kissing him. She ran her hand through his hair which was still a little wet from their shower.

Jason rolled them over so he was hovering over her. He kissed her deeply before moving to her neck and then to her breasts. Liz moaned as he nipped and sucked them. When he was done teasing her he kissed her again and Liz rolled them back over and she moved her way down his body. "My turn." She said wickedly as she lightly bit his nipple and rolled her tongue over it. Jason sucked in his breath as she continued on to the other one. Kissing her way down his chest, she finally hit her target and Jason watched her tongue lick his tip before taking him all the way in. He groaned as she expertly licked and sucked him until he was fully erect. "Elizabeth" He breathed out as she licked her way down his staff.

She pulled up and lowered herself onto him. She moved up and down as they both moaned in ecstasy. Jason manipulated her clit as she went faster and harder. She tensed and he knew she was about to come, so he grabbed her hips and slammed her back down onto him a few times until her cries and moans got louder and her walls tightened around him. Giving in to his own passion, he released himself inside of her and collapsed next to her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you." She finally said softly.

Jason smiled. "Me either." He said kissing her gently.

They fell asleep in each other's arms until they were awakened by the blaring rings of the satellite phone.

"Hello?"

Jason listened carefully and then said, "We'll be on the next flight."

Looking down at Liz, they both smiled and jumped out of bed.

**_The End_**

**_Or To be continued?_**


End file.
